Bonds of Fire
by autumnisthebladee
Summary: On their reunion Sakura gets hit with the chidori blade, somehow she gets connected to Sasuke's mind. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto, but boy do I wish I did

**A/N** So I have always look outside the box and go " wow what if this happened!?" so this idea randomly hit me in the middle of lunch and I was like "YESSSS!!!!!" and my freinds were like wtf. but yes, yes.

**Rating:** T, for Teens.

**Pairing: **Sasusaku:)

**Full summary: **On their reunion Sakura gets hit with the chidori blade that was meant to knock her unconscious. But instead she finds herself linked to Sasuke's mind. He can mentally talk to her, read her thoughts, even control her. Unfortunately it's a one way street for Sakura because now she is just a new experiment. Of course it had to be Sasuke that she was linked to? how long is she going to be stuck with him like this? But in the end it all matters how much she wants to stay this way....

** Chapter One**

Sasuke-kun we have finally found you. That explosion, it was Sai. That bastard as soon as I get my hands on him. He betrayed us....like you did. But Naruto and I, we are gonna bring you back. Bring you home. I promised Naruto we would do it together.

I took off running towards the explosion

" Sakura-chan!" Narutos voice called me back.

I ignored it, I could see Sai. What-or who was he looking at? I'm about to find out.

Rays of sunlight hit me as I was exposed to it. I grabbed Sai by his shirt.

"Just what were you planning on doing! huh? just betray us! you bas-"

"Sakura, eh?"

My entire body felt like live wire. That voice, it called me, put me into a trance. That voice could only belong to one person.

"Sasuke- kun?" I slowly released Sai and looked up slowly taking him in. His onyx eyes, his dark hair. It was all the same. He was just older, and taller. His lips were pressed into a firm line.

Naruto came running in and that's when it had all blow over. After a brief conversation, Sasuke had pulled his sword out and was lowly nearing toward Naruto.

"Naruto! snap out of it! " I had yelled.

I didn't do anything, I just stood there. I jumped toward his sword trying to punch it away. I was hit with an electric shock. Pain filled in my body.

Chidori?

I didn't know what it was. But I felt as if something was changing. As if I was merging with something. My entire mind seemed to change. Everything looked different. Hate , revenge it all filled my mind. i pressed my cheek harder to the cold ground.

"Sakura-chan!" the voice sounded disoriented. It sounded muffled. My world wa spinning everything was spinning.

_Where am I?_ i was in the Uciha compound watching as Sasuke wept calling out to his brother.

Itachi? that had to be him. He had hate...and sadness in his eyes. He walked away, leaving Sasuke.

"Noooooooooo!" He screamed falling to the ground.

These memories arn't mine. Hate, revenege, sadness was burning through my heart. These arn't my emotions either.

What's happening to me?

Darkness engulfed me.

**Narutos POV**

He defeated me, and now he has Sakura-chan!

"Well, it seems your chidori blade has had some kind of effect on her. Aye Sasuke-kun?" Orochimaru attempted at small talk to the raven haired boy. Sasuke had Sakura in his arms bridal style. She looked as if she were in enormous pain.

"Give her back!" I yelled. I won't lose someone else. I already lost you, Sasuke. Sakura-chan she can't be taken from me either.

"Sorry, boy but this girl can be an intresting little experiment. You see she is now one with Sasuke's mind. He can control her, read her thoughts, talk to her telepathically. This opens many new doors for me " Orochimarus eyes filled with possibilities.

Just another experiment.... Sakura-chan she doesn't deserve this.

"Sasuke! are you just gonna let this happen. you stupid Teme!" I screamed at the top pf my lungs. Sai and Yamato were still unconscious.

Sasuke met my eyes. the same void in his eyes remained. Expressionless, emotionless. Idiot! you have to care a little.

"Sasuke come now, I wan't to find out more about this beautiful little toy " Orochimaru was like a child in a candy shop. It disgusted me.

"Teme! I'll never forgive you, if you let anything happen to Sakura-Chan!" I yelled before the blackness toom me over.

"Hn...." and they dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

**I know it is soooooo short but this was just a short little thing the next chapter will be nice and long. Review : )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

_I'm so cold..... where am I ? Darkness, there is nothing but darkness. Naruto, Sai, Yamato? what happened....the only thing I remember is...._

_ **Your still annoying. Nothing has changed that, that's for sure.**_

_That voice? Sasuke-kun?_

_ **Yes, Sakura you are one with my mind now. You can't live without me. My pain is your pain, your pain is mine. But since you are the one wearing the shock collar so to say, I can bury your pain away in my mind. You are my slave. Mind, and body. My little burden.**_ I heard a scoughing sound after that.

_ N-no this is a dream. That's all just a nightmare. I'm going to wake up this isn't real it can't be !_

_ **Whatever, you havr to tell yourself Sa-ku-ra. Now wake up!**_

****My eyes fluttered open. I took in the disgusting room. Dirt and darkness everywhere. I was trapped down onto a hospital bed. I felt weak. My chakra? it must be gone. It was then that I realized there were three people into the room. Sasuke, he was one of them he was sitting on a bench avoicind any eye contact.

"Haruno, Sakura listen up" I glanced towards the voice. My head heart from the rapid movement.

A chuckle " You might not want to move."

Kabuto, I glared. That bastard he had helped us through the chuunin exams only to be in league with Orochimaru to get that curse mark on Sasuke. It was their fault, I would kill them. Their fault that I- felt this pain. _Your still annoying_. Those words rang into my head. Sasuke why? why am I here.

" Test subject number 567, Haruno Sakura. Don't you want me to explain whats going on?" He was inches away from my face.

I did what came first into my mind. Spit right in between his eyes.

"That's not very lady like Sakura" He wiped it away with one swift movement.

Orochimaru let out a chuckle and walked out of the darkness.

"Now, now let's all be calm and explain what's going on. The cherry blossom seems confused" amusement filled his eyes. I couldnt stand it. I want to go home. See my mom and dad, and Naruto and Sai, Kakashi, Tsunadea.....

"Well it seems somehow when you were hit with a slight electric shock with the chidori blade, which was only supposed to make you unconscious, are little Sasuke has gone soft" Kabuto suddenly went of subject.

I glanced at Sasuke. His eyes were hard " Yeah right" He stated clearly.

" Anyway, somehow your mind merged with his. You are now his mental slave. He can make you do whatever. If he gets injured, you get injured. You can feel his pain and emotions....when and if he allows you to. And he can feel yours whether or not you want him to. We don't know how it happened. But it opens many doors to a new curse mark, new experiments, new slaves. This is incredible" Kabuto finished. I hung on every word. I-In my mind?

**_ A slittle slow arn't you Sakura?_**

****I gasped.

_Sasuke-kun... y-your going to help me right? You won't let me become your...mental slave....will you?_

His next words sent chills down my spine.

**_Your a prisoner , Sakura. A prisoner that's staying put._**

****"W-What" I said aloud. I was trying to take this all in. This is so unreal. Wake up Sakura ! Wake up, now !

**_This isn't a nightmare. But reality. Sorry if it's hard for you to understand._**

His cold expressionless voice filled my head. I clucthed my ears. "No!"

Orochimaru sighed " Kabuto put her under"

"Yes, Orochimaru-sama" a needle was jabbed into my arm.

"No! let go....s-stop" I couldn't fight anymore. My chakra was gone, and I was just ......to tired......

**expect longer chapters in the future. I promise**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Naruto but damn I wish I did, anyway I might change the rating to T just because I might have some more cursing. I don't plan on any lemons thought, but who knows?**

**Chapter Three**

I woke up to a dryness in my mouth. My blurry vision began to fade and i was able to clearly iew my surroundings. I had to squint my eyes and focus for a long while. I felt around. I was in a small brick cell. The door was steel and there were no windows. It was very dark there was no light at all.

"Let me the hell out!" I smacked the door as hard as I could. A small dent appeared but that wasn'nt making escape any easier. I fell to the floor exhaustionn taking me over. I was very weak feeling. I touched a small pain on my arm and realized several needles were injected in my arm.

_Great, most of my chakra was drained._ I felt so weak so worthless. why was I always so weak around him? I thought I had changed in the past years. I did, I know I did. I had gotten stronger and matured and it was all to be able to help Naruto bring Sasuke-kun back. Now I have no clue what's going on anymore. My mind is connected to Sasuke's which means right now he is hearing my thoughts. I have never felt more exposed in my life! How long was I going to be kept around here until they had no use for me? More importantly how am I going to get out of here?

My lips cracked and I sighed._ I'm so thirsty, and hungry_.

I wonder how Naruto and everyone is back in Konoha? I hope they made it back ok. Naruto is probobly being a complete idiot and trying to run off and come find me. As long as he is okay. I need to figure out what to do.....My stomach growled._ And how much longer i can hold out!_

**Sasuke's POV**

Great, I'm stuck to this burden. Now she can't live without me literally. I don't see anything positive in this. Orochimaru thinks it will be useful for many reasons. I don't even want to know. Che, Sakura....of course. I only want my revenge that's all I care about. I don't want to waste my time on all these old bonds. Only one bond will be left, and that's my bond of hatred. To kill that man. Sakura already had a glimpse in my mind as if that wasn't bad enough. But she is blocked into reading any of my memories. Heh, Sakura. That annoying oink hair and bright emerald eyes, the fair skin. She stood out in the crowd that's for sure. Annoying, a burden that is all she is. And now I'm stuck with her. I have go to talk to Orochimaru about this.

I countinued listening to her thoughts of thirst and hunger and finally sighed and stood up. After getting food on a tray from a servant i grabbed one of the bottles of water and made my way towards her cell. The othe prisoners shrunk back in fear. They were all weak experiments anyway. None of them had chakra, or any strengths at all. Most of the time I just use them to test my tracking skills. No matter how much Orochimaru bugs me I won't kill them. I only wan't to kill one man. I will kill one man, Orochimaru hasn't been training me anymore. He is pathetic. Laying in bed all day because he is so weak. He stopped teaching me more techniques long ago. He must be afraid. I know the time is getting near when he needs a new body. Well I'm one step ahead of him.

I slowly opened the door to Sakura's cell. she was sitting on the ground leaning against the hard brick wall. She looked so weak, so fragile. Her skin was paler than usual. Her eyes didn't have the usual glow they always had. even her hair seemed more plain. Bruises were going all the way up her arms. I winced.

"Sakura.....you look horrible" I placed the tray down in front of her and the bottle of water.

hunger filled her eyes, but she didn't make a move for it.

I raised an eyebrow " I heard your thoughts. why are you hesitating now?" I asked glancing around the cell. It was fiflthy and dark. she needed sunlight or something. Why do I even care? It doesn't even matter what happends to her. Power is what I need and Haruno, Sakura isn't going to help me with that.

"I'm not eating that" she said harshly.

I sighed "why not?" really she can be so stubborn sometimes.

"It's posioned or something" she rambled on.

I looked her straight in her eyes. Neither of us blinked.

"Sakura" I said her name softly and she gulped."Eat" i finished.

Her arms reached out and picked up the tray and she placed the fork in her hand and began eating. Her face was twisted in a painful expression. she was trying as hard as she could to stop eating but she couldn't. I had given the order.

I turned to walk out of the cell.

"Sasuke-kun" she called out.

I stopped. "what is it?"i said in the same expressionless tone, not turning around.

"W-will you help me?" she asked reluctantly.

"You are a prisoner Sakura. And you are staying that way. Got it?" I was growing impatient. i needed to talk to Orochimaru already.

"H-Hai...." she responded. I could feel the pain and sadness she felt. i couldn't stand it. I blocked it out.

I continued out the door shutting it loudly behind me.

"what do you want?"I called out to the darkness. I heard a chuckle and Kabuto emerged.

"I see you fed your prisoner" he stated calmly a smirk on his face. what was he getting at?

"Hn" I responded calmly. This was making me angry, they thought I was growing soft. How pathetic.

"Orochimaru-sama wants to see you" he finally said.

"Good" I walked off ignoring the hold being formed on my back from Kabuto's stare. I heard Sakura's cell open.

"S-Sasuke-kun?" I heard her soft voice call out. I bit my tongue, and continued around the corner.

I reached Orochimarus room and he coughed when I entered.

"You wanted to see me?" i said lazily.

"Yes, Sasuke-kun how is our experiment doing?" he asked with a smile on his face.

I hardened my eyes "I don't see the point of any of this" I replied with ice in my voice.

"Just think Sasuke-kun look at the power you have. You can control a weapon. Risk her life in a battle when you don't want to fight, even use her......for other needs" he finished with amusement in his voice.

"Tsk, Like I would use her for any of that" and I looked him straight in the eyes.

He smiled even bigger.

"As you wish Sasuke, that was all really" and he coughed again.

"I'm going to train" I replied and walked out of the room. _Isn't this just great_

**Hope it wasn't a boring chapter :( but I made it longer and I am almost finished with the next chapter it's goignt o get more exciting I promise!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

** Sasuke's POV**

"Where the hell is he?" I have been running around for hours trying to find the last prisoner. _what a nuisance._ I thought to myself. I looked up at the sky. In a few minutes the sun would be completely down and it woukd be dark. Next to impossible to find the prisoner. I chased after the faint chakra signature deep into the woods. eventually I came to a cliff. I kneeled down and noticed a stray show floating in the water. I peered closer to see a mangled body next to the river with blood dripping.

The body didn't move.

_Great, the idiot must have been running to fast to look at his surroundings._ I placed the katana back in the strap and headed back to the secret base. The underground bases were really getting to me. all this moving around, I was starting to feel idle. I have to take care of Orochimaru soon.

A kunai wizzed past me. I barely missed it, it cut my cheek and blood dripped to my shoes.

I sighed and gave a smirk " I didn't want to kill........."

****

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up suddenly from a loud scream outside. the scream ending suddenly as if something- or someone had cut it off. I winced and touched my cheek. A slighly deep gash was in it.

_How did i do this?_ This had to be done with a kunai, there arn't any kunais here. Realization struck me. Sasuke-kun must have gotten hurt. Maybe he was training or something. I tried to heal the wound but all my chakra was drained. Kabuto had created a new ankle brace that sucks you clean of all your chakra. I couldn't break it off no matter how hard I tried. It looked like a thin metal anklet but it was tight around my ankle. I covered it with my sock. My chakra was back but every time I tried using it a shiock would go through my body and my chakra would get drained. How annoying.....now I'm a pathetic, weak, prisoner. I leaned my head against the wall and thought to myself. all the times Sasuke, Naruto, and I had shared together. this happened and I'm almost convinced Sasuke-kun has changed. He said he wouldn't help me. I'm a prisoner and i would stay put. I don't get it... I want to see the sunlight.....feel the wind on my face again. I feel sick...

**_God, your whiny. _**I jumped still not used to Sasuke-kun's voiced in my head.

The door flung open and my green eyes met onyx ones. He observed the wound on my cheek and walked over to me. He kneeled down to where his face was just inches away from mine. He looked at me for a few moments and then wiped the excess blood off with his hand.

I flinched thinking he would hurt me somehow. but he just grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the cell.

"Follow me, and don't even think....about running" his words made my heart skip a beat. Damnit he knows all my plans. I couldn't hlp but follow him. I was a few feet behind hima nd he just kept walking intil he came to a door. He pushed it open inviting the cool night air to hit my face. i breathed in the fresh air.

"Thank you, Sasuke-kun" he had to have cared a little bit, he must have heard all my thoughts about being in that cell to long.

"Hn" was his only reply and he to breathed in the night air.

Everything is so different now, I don't think it will ever be the way it should be......the way I want it to be.

I felt a presence behind us and tensed.

"Enjoying a little taste of the freedom you could have had Sakura-san?" Kabuto's voice rang in my ears. I didn't turn. Not out of fear, but because I really didn't feel like bashing someones skull right now.

"Yup, to bad I can't feel what it would be like if I had even an ounce of chakra in my vains" I retorted focusing on the wind hitting my face.

Sasuke remained quiet and didn't saya anything at all.

"Yeah, well....anyway Sasuke-kun Orochimaru thinks we should treat our guest more generously. We are leaving this base in one hour, and when we report to the new one she will be sharing your room" Kabuto said slowly, he sounded a little to smug when he delivered the last part.

"Hn" Sasuke didn't seem bothered.

_Wait? share his room. You have to be kidding me! Naruto where the fuck are you!_

I grinded my teeth and clenched my fist.

"Come one, burden help me get my stuff together" Sasuke finally said. He lead me back inside right past Kabuto. Kabuto smirked and I replied with a certain finger in the air.

_Burden? I'm so sick of this_. I fought back tears. I will never again cry over Uciha, Sasuke. Never again.

**Just a short little chapter the rest I already typed and they are very long chapters. So sthese short little chapters won't be around anymore :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

I fought back tears the enitire way to Sasuke's room. He opened the door and allowed me to walk in first. I held my breathe wondering what would be in here. I looked at the room, to find nothing. weapons were spawled across the small wooden desk. A small twin bed was unmade, and the floors were dusty. It was very plain but better then the cell I was staying in.

"Listen up" Sasuke's emotionless voice grabbed me out of my thoughts.

When i looked at him he averted his eyes away from mine and towards the wall. This base, is going to be filled with sound ninja, servants, you name it. You stick close to me, and no snooping around unless I am present. Got it?" He stated clearly and i took it all in.

I rolled my eyes " So I have to be up your ass the whole time, isn't it bad enough your in my head" I retorted trying to be a smart ass.

"Hold your tongue" he quickly responded.

"what the-" I reached my hand up and grabbed my tongue holding it firmly. Great he really can make me do whatever he wants.

He met my eyes " Don't test me Sakura" there was no hint of amusement in his eyes. He was serious about every word, every thought he was thinking.

"Qwan I wet gwo of ma tongue now?" I said as loud as possible.

"Yes, Sakura" he replied as he grabbed his weapons and threw them in the drawer connected to the table.

I watched him as he made the bed and picked up items of the floor. I all seemed so-_normal_. I don't understand it. But what did I expect? torture devices? dead bodies? Honestly, I had no clue what I would find when I walked into this bedroom.

"Come, we leave now" he blew out the candle that was emitting light in the room and walked out of the door. I followed him and took one last glance at the room before I walked off following his exact footsteps.

I made a plan in my head on the way. I plan I couldn't think about. It had to be spontaneous and hidden in my thoughts. I stopped thinking about that and mersed myself in thoughts of Team 7. this would distract me. Sasuke led me outside to the same door we had went out of earlier. This time Orochimaru and Kabuto were there.

"Lets's make this quick, there will be no stops. Can you handle that girl?" Orochimaru glanced at my eyes. I couldn't help but shiver and he smiled. "It's good to see familiar faces, it is good to see you again Sakura-chan" his eyes still on me. _Just look away! come on Sakura!_ But I couldn't look away.

"Don't worry about Sakura, she will be fine. Let's go already" Sasuke interrupted and Orochimaru unwillingly looked at Sasuke. My body untensed and I didn't feel as panicky as before.

_Thanks._ I responded telepathically.

**_Hn._**

The entire trip was basically jumping tree, to tree. We stayed far away from the roads but close enough to them. I scraped my foor extra hard against every tree we hit, just in case A search party was still going for me. I wripped a piexce of fabric of my skirt and threw it on the tree branch. I followed close behind Sasuke. Orochimaru and Kabuto were further up. Hours and hours of tree climbing and running. Everyt time I needed to use chakra to give myself an extra boost I was shocked by the anklet that was still on me. I winced in pain at the recent jump and felt very tired.

_How much further?_ I couldn't help but ask.

**_Three, four more hours._** He reponded.

I groaned. I jumped to the next tree and latched on tight. But the exhaustion took me over and I started to fall to the hard ground below. I didn't scream. I just gave in and closed my eyes.

Cold arms grabbed me and I latched onto the person kneck from instinct. Finally I felt like I wasn't falling anymore and I slowly opened my eyes. Sasuke was looking down at me with annoyance in his eyes. He was holding my bridal style, I slowly took my arms of his kneck and let him hold me.

"Burden" He said alous.

I shrugged "Yup" I replied not letting it bother me.

He hopped back onto the tree and began following Orochimaru and Kabuto again.

"You can put me down" I said using the same emotionless voice he always used on me.

" No, I can't your weak, and you have no chakra left. So do me a favor and go to sleep" he reponded dryly.

"No" I said stubbornly grinding my teeth.

"Sakura, sleep" were the last words I heard before my world turned black.

****

** Sasuke's POV**

With Sakura in my arms we finally reached the base. Orochimaru and Kabuto already went on ahead and entered. I slowly walked through the doors gretted my shaking, bowing servants.

"L-Lord Sasuke.....welcome" a boy about fifty years of age said. He glanced up at me and eyes Sakura curiously. I kept walking past the servants and prisoners gawking at Sakura. I looked down at her. She wasn't boring to look at that was for sure. Her lips were slighly open and her lips were faintly pink. Her light hair covering parts of her face. I looked away from her and kicked the door open to the bedroom. This one was much better, with a large bed and clean wood floors. And amaster bathroom connected to it. I placed Sakura on the bed and walked over to the dresser. I placed my katana in the drawer and walked back over to the bed.

"S-sasuke-kun" I turned to face her. Her face held a painful expression and she was still deep and sleep. I closed my eyes and focused as hard as I could into entering her mind.

"Dont leave me!" I gasped to see my old self standing behind Sakura.

"Sakura....thank you" and that's when I had knocked her out and placed her ever so gently on the bench. I remeber the way her face felt. It was wet from tears, and hot from the screaming. I remeber stroking her cheek for the first and perhaps final time. This is what has been haunting Sakura....that night. the night I left. I had no choice. I needed the revenge, I still need it. But I never thought it would cause her this much pain....

I opened my eyes again and glanced back at her face. I realized my hand was on her cheek. Like it had been years before. I jerked my hand away and looked at her face. It was calm now, like a nightmare had not been in her mind moments before.

I picked her up and placed her under the covers and cawled under the covers as well.

I already knew why Orochimaru wanted us to share a room, and why he was so pleased it was Sakura that had been connected to me. He thought we would create another body for him. i would never do that to Sakura. Use her as some pawn to create a body for Orochimaru. Relization filled my mind. He knew I wouldn't but when he had my body.....

I blocked the thoughts out.

Disgusting. Sleep eventually took me over, and it was then that I leartned not to leave my guard down with even Sakura around.

**Sakura's POV**

I woke up suddenly, my eyes scanned the surroundings. A room? Weird, I didn't wake up at whole and it's been a few hours. I jerked my head to the left when I detected movement.

I blushed. Sasuke-kun was laying in the same bed as me. Oh, God that was such a fangirl thought. Wait? Sasuke was asleep which meant I could make my escape now. I slowly crept off of the bed and walked over to the door. I stole one more glance at the sleeping Sasuke before I walked out of the door and bolted.

The hallway was dark, so I slowed. I realized no one was around. They must be asleep......

I walked past a cell with several sleeping prisoners in it.

_Shit, maybe this was'nt such a bright idea...._

I reached a dead end suddenly. What? I guess I have to back. I turned around and walked back the way I came. I realized I was coming back to Sasuke's room and I tip toed past it. I stared into the darkness becoming uneasy, as if someone was watching me.

Red eyes suddenly filled my vision.

sharingan.

"Not very smart Sakura" Sasuke's voice sent chills down my spine. He grabbed me by my wrists and pinned me against the wall. I bit my tongue to avoid my scream. I couldn't make nouise or I would be busted by the entire base. We started struggling in the doorway to his bedroom. He pushed me back into the room and threw me against the dresser.

Sasuke was still pinning my by my wrists while I kicked and thrashed. I realized both of my legs were tight around his waist.

I tried kicking at him, and he just pushed me gaainst the mirror harder.

We were both panting loudly from the small fight.

I did something I thought I would never do. I have no clue why it came to mind, but I did it. Because the next thing I knew, my lips were gently brushed against Sasuke's.

Sasuke slowly released my arms and gently held onto my waist. I opened my eyes to see his open as well staring right into mine. His dark onyx eyes, seemed to put me in a trance. they became red though however. Before I knew it I was falling back into the ever so familiar darkness called sleep.

**yeah, I had to cut this chapter short because it was to long and I found a good ending point so yeah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter six

My eyes fluttered open. I sat up on the bed and dangled my feet over the edge. A sharp pain in my head got my attention. I rubbed my head softly. _What happened last night?_

I remember trying to find an escape……and Sasuke! Sasuke-kun found me, and I struggled to get away….and.

Oh my god. I kissed Uciha, Sasuke. The whole night started coming back to me and I groaned. Are you kidding me? I kissed him. What was I thinking? Well he didn't pull back at first. He used that damn sharingan of his to put me to sleep. I need to stop being knocked out, this is getting old. I touched my lips softly. I kissed Sasuke-kun. I still can't believe it, I don't know what came over me. Ugh, Baka! I mentally kicked myself and slid off the bed.

Sasuke wasn't in the room so I headed towards the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and scowled. I was disgusting looking. Dirt was all over me, and I was sweaty. I shut the door and stripped down. I jumped in the shower . The hot water was making me feel better already. After a good half an hour of showering I finally climbed out and found a set of clothes on top of the toilet.

_They have to be for me, they look like girls clothes._ I put on the black trousers. They were tight and made my legs look even skinnier. Afterwards I put the light lavender tank top and purple ninja sandals on. They were just like the sandals in my gennin days just a different color. I was surprised how well the clothes fit me and afterwards I threw my old attire in the garbage.

I ran my fingers through my short pink hair. I realized my headband was missing.

I wonder how long it's been gone. I haven't looked at the mirror in days. Wait how long have I been with Sasuke-kun? I shook my head not wanting to think about it. I sat on the bed and hugged my knees to my chest. I wonder how Naruto is doing? My family as well….they must be heartbroken their only child kidnapped by criminals. I sighed, will Sasuke-kun return with me….or besides that will I ever return? Will I ever see home again?

I jumped as the door slowly opened. Sasuke walked in and glanced at me.

"I see you found your clothes" he stated.

"H-hai, thank you Sasuke-kun"

"Hn"

I was getting sick of this lack of conversation. "Why didn't you just let me escape last night, you always talk about what a burden, and annoyance I am !" I said this focusing hard on his face.

Nothing changed, not even a flicker of anything. "I don't know" he stated simply and sat down on a chair across the room looking right at me.

I frowned and looked away.

"Sasuke-kun, how much longer is this going to go on" I asked as I stared down at my hands.

"Saku-"

He was cut off by Kabuto walking through the door. I scowled, he always came at the wrong time.

"Sakura, I have you a shot. If that's ok with you Sasuke-kun?" Kabuto asked eyeing me.

"Whatever" Sasuke replied cooly.

Kabuto sauntered over to me with a needle in his hand. I eyes it curiously. A shot for what? The anklet was already stripping me of my chakra. Kabuto took my arm softly and slowly injected the strange yellow syrum into my body.

Hm, yellow? Can be put in a shot……I tried to recall anything that I had read in medical books. Nothing came to mind. Until Kabuto walked out with a smile on his face.

"What's wrong?" Sasuke asked lazily.

"your not planning on getting my pregant are you?" I asked a little to loudly.

Surprise filled Sasuke's eyes. "No, Sakura, why?" I searched his eyes for any hint of a lie and found nothing.

"That shot, was to increase my chances of getting pregnant" I stated matter of factly. Great Orochimaru wanted anothet body to steal. He must know I'm the closest female to Sasuke. But obviously he doesn't know Sasuke-kun very well. Wasn't really the romantic type. Or the "Let me rape you to make little Uciha babies" type either. I rubbed at my arm and looked back at Sasuke .

"Well nothing I going to happen, so quit worrying" he grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room. "

Where are we going?" I asked while I was being dragged by him.

"Hush, Sakura" was his only reply.

_Sasuke, I-_

_**I already know Sakura.**_

I bit my lip, so that's it? That is his only reply. "I already know Sakura" ok that explains a lot….

Sasuke continued to hold onto my arm as he led me outside. It was beautiful, the sun was setting and it was beautiful.

"It's so pretty Sasuke-kun" I said quietly.

He looked at me a long while and finally turned away to look at the sunset as well. So we stood there together watching it. I felt complete at that moment. Like nothing in the world could ruin this moment. It was beautiful….every part of it. I am a prisoner and no matter how much I tell myself how much I want to go home. I know it will never be home unless Sasuke is there.

_Great, He probably heard all of that……he is right I am weak._

_**Your a lot of things Sakura, weak isn't one of them.**_

I couldn't help but smile as I looked over at him. He was still watching the sunset intently. Sasuke-kun you haven't changed either….. As hard as you try to act like you have. You haven't.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru"

I sighed "You know how to kill the moment……" I rolled my eyes and started to make my way inside.

"Stop" his voice commanded me. I stopped dead in my tracks and grinded my teeth. I feel like a toy. Is that all I really am?

"Sakura, Ororchimaru is weak, this is the best time for me to kill him. You need to understand." he stated simply.

"Understand? I want to go home ! Your in my mind reading my thoughts, controlling me! It's making me sick!" I yelled in frustration. Angry tears threatened to fall at any second. Sasuke just looked at me with no expression.

"Your still annoying" He walked past me heading inside.

"Sasuke-kun wait!" I ran towards him and latched onto his back. He stopped walking. It felt like a memory locked deep inside my heart. The day he first got the curse mark, I had stopped him from killing the sound ninja. I held onto him tighter.

"Please…..Stop." I whispered. It was a big case of déjà vu. Sasuke knew it. He could act like he didn't remember anything but I knew he did. "You can't go against Orochimaru, what if something goes wrong?" I didn't want to imagine losing Sasuke all over again. Forever this time.

"Sakura…..I'll be ok. I promise" I wiped my tears away and felt a little better. He began walking off and I sat down on the grass crying softly as I watched him disappear. Maybe forever this time. He had spoken so softly to me though. Sasuke seemed cold hearted when I first showed up in his life again. But he was going to kill Orochimaru. Sasuke-kun is smart he knows what he is doing…

The fight had begun, I could feel it. I kept staring down the dark hall waiting for someone to emerge. I waited for Sasuke to be injured and for me to feel the pain as well. I felt like this mental connection had gotten stronger. It all seemed better, everything seemed better. I grabbed hold of my hair and buried my face in my knees. How much longer will he be? Orochimaru looked very weak when I last saw him. I healed a small gash that suddenly appeared on my leg. I was used to the shock from the anklet and I glared down at it.

"When will this thing be able to come off!" I yelled out loud and began yanking and pulling as hard as I could at it.

It was no use, the thing didn't even bend. Eventually I heard footsteps. I held my breathe as I waited for the persons face to be revealed.

_Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sasuke-kun, please be alright!_ I t felt like an entire hour more then a few seconds when the person finally reached the outside.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" I jumped up and ran over to him running into his arms.

He didn't hug me back, but he didn't push me away either. He did however place his hand on my head and stroke my hair.

"Hn, Sakura you worry to much" he said simply,

I felt a twinge of sadness, and happiness all at the same time. "Well since you killed Orochimaru I guess I'll be going then " I turned around and started to walk away. A firm hand pulled my back against him. My back was against his stomach and I struggled to get free.

"Your not going anywhere" He replied in the same emotionless tone. It seemed every kind word he had just said to me, was never said.

"It's a free county" I stated as I stopped struggling.

"You're a prisoner though" He retorted back.

Great, this was going to be a long, painful time In captivity……..


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

I really didn't see the point of him dragging me along. I was basically useless, a burden as he liked to state. But here I was being dragged along to God knows where. I had been following Sasuke for hours, he was able to wrip the anklet off awhile back. But I still couldn't escape because I was under 'his control'.

_Sasuke where are we going?_

_**We are going to get several people, to create a new team.**_

I sighed, a new team? I had one team, well two but the other existed in the past. Team 7, we were Team Kakashi now_**. **_

_You don't need me, just let me go home_. I begged. I wanted to see my parents, and my friends. I even miss Ino-pig a little. It seemed like I hadn't been to Konoha for years.

_**Yes, I do. Regardless we are linked Sakura. I can't let you go running off to Konoha can I?**_

I bit my tongue, he was right. What would everyone say if I told them what had happened. The anbu might go as far to call me a traitor not caring about the whole story. I have no where to go, if I returned to Konoha I would be turning Sasuke-kun in. I can't do that, it's bad enough I'm a burden. But a snitch? Great I'd never be able to live it off. Why was I even trying to ask him to let me go. He didn't help me before, what makes me think he will help me now. This is to confusing, everything is to confusing.

"We are stopping here" his voice drew me back to reality.

"Hai!" He led me over to a bare space.

He led me over to a bare space beside a large oak tree. He threw a black cloak over to me.

"Wow, making a new fashion statement" I said icily.

"It's all we have, so if you want to freeze to death be my guest" he retorted instantly.

I sighed, and put the cloak on. I watched as Sasuke began walking away.

_Where are you going?_

Silence.

I panicked, I don't know why. But several questions flew in my head at once. A memory I wanted to keep buried deep in my head came out exposed.

"_Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me! Take me with you! One more step and I'll scream!"_

"Sasuke-kun! Don't leave me!" I screamed as loud as I could. My throat hurt afterwards. A flash in the darkness caught my attention. Onyx eyes met me green ones.

"Sakura? It's ok" He assured me. He was still here, he wasn't leaving me?

"I-I thought you left…." I trailed off and looked at the ground.

"I'm not going to leave you like that" He continued on. His voice showed a little compassion. It wasn't his usual emotionless reply. This was different somehow.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt his body warmth. He was so warm, and I was so cold.

He didn't pull away, didn't push me away. Didn't do anything. Just hesitantly wrapped his arms around me as well. I felt like I was complete again. Like the part of me that was missing was back again. I felt warmer, somehow. Different, all in good ways.

Finally his arms dropped.

"It's to cold out here, can we keep moving" He suddenly asked.

"H-hai" I replied willingly. I wanted to keep moving. I wonder who is going to be on this team anyway. Do I even want to go home anymore? I want to be here with Sasuke. But I want to be home as well.

We continued moving on until we reached another base. Orochimaru had a lot of bases obviously. Since he is dead now I wonder what the servants and prisoners are going to do? Another matter, what is Kabuto up to?

_**He isn't going to follow us, trust me.**_ Sasuke answered one of the questions I had in my mind.

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see. What would he do anyway? I doubt he would want to waste his life trying to avenge someone like Orochimaru. But I guess he is going to continue on with his legacy. His legacy of hate, suffering, and cold blooded-murder. The thought sent shivers down my spine.

Eventually we reached another base. This base was different it was very small and it looked abandoned. Sasuke led my down the hall to a room in the far back. He opened the double doors and held it open for me. I slowly walked in and noticed several large glass tanks. They had wires connected to them but they were empty? What happened to whatever experiment that was in here.

"So, you defeated Orochimaru eh?" a male voice filled the room.

I gasped. "What the hell, who is that talking?" I said aloud. I looked around the room and saw no one except Sasuke staring intently at one of the glass tubes. I stared at it as well. I thought I saw a flash….of something? Eyes? No way I have got to be seeing things.

"Yes, and I gave come to free you" Sasuke pulled out his katana and hit the glass tube with one ferocious swing. The glass scattered and the water fell into a large puddle in the ground.

"Free at last" wait the puddle just talked. Oh my God! The water is talking….how is the water talking. That is weird. I looked closely and noticed this water was different, it was thicker looking and it started forming into the shape of a man. A naked man.

"Oh my God" I said aloud. Standing before me was a tall well built teenager with white hair with purple tips, and purple eyes.

"Well, this feels good, thanks Sasuke" the man replied.

"You are joining my team , you are the first" Sasuke simply stated.

"Well Don't I feel special" The man glanced at me.

"And who is this pretty little thing, Orochimaru is finally recruiting hot chicks I see" The mans voice was filled with humor.

"Don't concern yourself with her, Suigetsu" Sasuke said with darkened eyes.

"Oh, sorry" He said with strong sarcasm. He noticed my stare at him. "What's wrong? Never seen a sexy naked male before?" Suigetsu flexed his arm muscles.

"Ew, I wouldn't waste my time looking at someone like you" I retorted. This is so awkward, he needs some clothes. NOW.

"Wow, feisty aren't we, I like that pinky" He smiled showing his shark- like teeth.

"The name is Sakura! Not pinky" I explained.

"Whatever you say pinky" and he smiled again. Ok, so he was annoying but he was funny as well. I couldn't help but smile back. "Get some clothes, now" I said in an icy voice afterwards.

Sasuke was a step ahead of us and threw him a lavender shirt and pants. Suigetsu quickly put them on and the awkward atmosphere left the room. Well this guys a freak show, I don't even want to imagine what the rest are like.

"Sasuke, there is one more thing. I need a sword, Zabuza's sword, one of the seven swordsman of the land of mist. He is deceased so it should be easy" Suigetsu piped up as we walked down the hall.

"Yeah, I can help you find it" Sasuke replied. Then I realized, wait Zabuza? That was our first mission as Team 7. We learned tree climbing on that mission. Sasuke also was proposed dead on that mission…

" _Sasuke-kun!" I weeped on his chest hugging him with all my might. My hair was still long, and it was one of the scariest times of my life._

"_**Sakura, your really heavy"**_ Sasuke's voice interrupted my thoughts. He quoted it, so he remembers? I looked at him but he was focusing on the road. I smiled, a genuine smile. I hadn't smiled in a very ling time and it felt good. It felt great, Sasuke-kun really isn't as horrible as I thought he would be when I first got dragged into this whole thing.

I frowned again when I realized the circumstance we were in. He still wouldn't allow me to go home though…

"Sasuke-kun, when you get the rest of your team. I can leave right?" I couldn't help but ask.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow and Sasuke didn't look back when he replied. "No".

I clenched my fist. "Why not?" I asked between clenched teeth.

There was complete silence for a few seconds.

"I said so" He replied again.

"But I-"

"Stop and hold your tongue" he said cutting me off.

I did exactly as he aid. I stopped dead on my tracks and grabbed my tongue. I swear to God I am going to beat the shit out of you one day! I started a string of curses in my head and Sasuke only smirked. Suigetsu was laughing hysterically.

"Wow, so you can control her? How did that happen" Suigetsu looked me over and winked at me.

"You can let go now" Sasuke said and began walking again.

"It's a long….PAINFUL! Story" I yelled loud enough for Sasuke t hear even though he was far ahead of us.

"Wow so you really are getting held against your will, you must feel like a caged bird" sympathy filled Suigetsu's eyes and I smiled in return.

"It's ok, at least It's with Sasuke-kun" I whispered softly.

"I know how it feels to be trapped" Suigetsu finished, I looked at him. This time it was my turn for sympathy. "I'm sorry" was all I could say.

"It's all good" He whispered back.

**Sasuke's POV**

My plan was definitely in place. Now all we needed was Juugo and Karin. Team Hebi would be complete. I looked back at Sakura who was laughing and smiling with Suigetsu. I was so use to her being in my mind now. I knew everything about her. I thought I knew her back than but now I definitely know her. Her best memories, her worst memories. Her likes, her dislikes. Everything, it was so familiar to me now that it was like my own memories. It made me feel upset whenever she thought about her home. My home….my old home that is. I knew she wanted to be with Naruto, and Kakashi and everyone else. I just couldn't let her go though. That is what kills me. Maybe I should let her go. She is making me weak that's for sure. I let my guard down when I'm around her and that can be used as an enemies advantage. I needed all my strength to go against Itachi. With Sakura around me these past few days I haven't even thought about Itachi as much. I had only thought about Sakura. Besides, she could be useful to the team, I had heard much of her on my travels. Haruno, Sakura a skilled medical ninja trained under the fifth Hokage.

Her mind said that she did it all for me. She trained to get stronger so she could help Naruto bring me back. I knew they would never give up on me. Sakura hasn't given up. She wants to go home but a part of her wants to stay as well. I just don't get why she isn't as happy about it as she would have been back then.

The night I was leaving she didn't seem to care about anything else.

She begged.

She cried.

She threatened to scream.

She was willing to betray the village for me. I had always kept that inside of my heart. I cut all bonds yes, but somehow they Had a way of putting themselves back together. I knew I couldn't get stronger unless I cut the bond once again. But every time I thought about it, it's like another part of me screams me not to.

Sakura, she was always the one that helped fill my empty void. Every time I turned she was always close beside me. Always there for me, no matter what. Her and Naruto had become my best friends. But there is only room for one emotion. And in the end I had chosen hate. Hate is what makes me stronger.

" Alright Sasuke, I'll handle getting that sword. You and Sakura can go get a room at the motel in this town. Play nice now" Suigetsu gave a wave and rushed off.

"Bye" Sakura called out.

"Come" I called out to her. She obeyed and followed me to the town. The town was busy with hordes of people walking about. I led Sakura into a small motel that had to had to be the one Suigetsu was talking about.

I bought a room and walked up the wooden steps. A couple walked past us laughing loudly. I opened the door to our room and shut the door behind Sakura. I looked at the room. Light blue paint was decorating it. With two king sized beds and a bathroom. It was good enough for one night. Suigetsu might be awhile so for now I should rest. I looked over at Sakura, she looked tired. She has bags under her eyes and her shining emerald set of eyes were dull looking.

"Sakura, you need sleep" I recommended to her.

"I can't sleep" she responded wearily.

I sighed. " You can and you will, Sakura, now_ sleep"_ I gently gave her the command. She made it her way over to one of the beds and was asleep in a matter of seconds. I sighed and pulled out a pouch. I might as well get some new clothes for Sakura and some food.

I put my black cloak on over my clothes and walked out onto the street. I walked to a department store that seemed to sell women's clothing. I picked normal black pants, a fitted rose colored T-shirt and black sandals. This is going to have to do. She keeps getting her clothes all disgusting and stained. Afterwards I got some rice and another assortment of food and made my way back to the Inn.

Sakura was still asleep on the bed, Suigetsu was there as well sitting on the opposite bed admiring his sword.

"Ah, hello Sasuke. I was able to get my sword" He held it up to the sunlight shining through the window.

"Hn" I replied setting some food down beside him.

"How kind" He replied and began shoveling the food in his mouth. " I haven't eaten in forever. I already wasted all my money buying water bottles. Earlier" Suigetsu striked a small conversation.

_**Sakura, wake up. **_I commanded gently. Her eyes fluttered open. She appeared more rested even if it was only a thirty minute nap. I placed the bag of clothes beside her and a plate of food.

She smiled "Thank you Sasuke-kun" and she gratefully ate the food.

I ate very little and enjoyed the silence. When everyone was done eating Sakura announced she was going to take a shower.

"Need any help?" Suigetsu offered.

I gave him a dark glare and he just turned away.

Sakura laughed "Pervert" and she shut the bathroom door. She brought the bag of clothes in with her and I took this time to take the plates and throw them in the empty food bag.

"Well I am going to bed Sasuke, see you tomorrow" Suigetsu got under the covers and closed his eyes. A few minutes later a gentle snoring filled the room. It was just getting dark outside now. The sun enjoying it's last few minutes.

Sakura eventually emerged from the bathroom. Her skin was flushed pink from the hot water to match her rosette hair. She was wearing her new clothes and placed her new shoes on the side of the bed I was sitting on. She looked healthier, and brighter. Everything about her was glowing.

I crept underneath the covers and she did the same, right beside me. The lights were turned off and I could hear Sakura's steady breathing beside me. Usually I would have pushed her away and told her, her breathing on me was annoying. But her breathe was so warm, and I didn't mind. That night no nightmares interrupted me. The presence of Sakura seemed to be everywhere. Even in my dreams…

**Yay. I finished another chapter : ) After the next chapter I will not update unless I have ten reviews. But that is still a chapter away so hopefully I will have ten by then. But keep reviewing they made me all giggly and happy : )**


	8. Chapter 8

**Omg! Thank you for the reviews! I have a really bad cold and woke up feeling awful, but I read the reviews and now I'm so happy! I was jumping around the house. My parents think I'm officially mental XD**

**Chapter Eight**

_**Wake up.**_ Sasuke's rude command woke me from my deep sleep. Someone is moody this morning. Well I guess I shouldn't get used to him speaking to me softly. BUT DAMNIT I WISH IT WAS A HABIT!

I opened my eyes fixing a glare on Sasuke. His back was turned and he was standing by the doorway. Suigetsu was still asleep on the other bed. The covers twisted around him. I slid off the bed and made my way to the bathroom. After fixing myself up a little I was greeted by Suigetsu.

"Morning Pinky ! I had a dream about you last night" Suigetsu smiled and I rolled my eyes.

Sasuke's face darkened. "Save it we need to go now" Suigetsu shot me a knowing glance.

"He is a little overprotective of you" Suigetsu whispered.

"There is no point in whispering he is just going to read what you say in my mind anyway. And he isn't by the way" I finished in a hardened voice. Sure Sasuke cared but if I got in the way of his revenge I doubt he would mind losing me. Besides I was a burden as he liked to state.

We made haste and after a few hours we were walking over a smooth surface of water.

"Sasuke-kun, where are we going?" I asked.

"We need to get the next member, she is watching over one of the bases while Orochimaru is away" Sasuke answered not looking at me.

_Wait….she? _I shook it off what did it matter anyway.

Suigetsu however spit out the water he had just attempted to gulp down. "Please tell me you aren't talking about Karin!" his face was in an annoyed, pained look.

"Yes, Karin" Sasuke lazily answered.

I don't see the big deal, but obviously Suigetsu thought so.

"She has tinkered with my body countless times, why do we need her" Suigetsu continued to ramble on.

Great she was probably as freaky as Kabuto and Orochimaru put together.

"She has an ability that will be of great use" Sasuke started to look annoyed.

"True…"Suigetsu admitted in defeat. He punched me lightly on my arm. " Looks like Pinky here is going to have some competition, Suigetsu seemed delighted over that fact.

I snarled. "Great a fan girl?" this is all I need to make this experience a living hell. I was already being forced against my will to accompany Sasuke, already connected to his mind. And now I was going to have to deal with, Karin? Things can't get worse. I haven't even met her yet and I already now how annoying she is going to be.

Suigetsu was laughing and Sasuke was still expressionless.

Eventually we showed up to a very strange looking base. Just sitting in the middle of the water. It was a rocky looking base with a hole in one of the rocks and a dark staircase.

"Great, won't this be fun" I muttered sarcastically.

" I'll hold your hand when you get scared" Suigetsu teased.

"Yeah, Yeah" I replied darkly.

Eventually the reached a long hallway with cells . Sickly prisoners were in the cells watching us intently. They were whispering about how Sasuke Uciha was here. As if he was some famous celebrity. I snorted, and looked back. It would be stupid to try to escape now. But if we had Karin around I was doomed. I bumped right into Sasuke.

" Wow, just stop directly in front of me" I said annoyed.

Sasuke didn't reply. I peeked my head over to see what he was looking at. A weird looking girl was standing in front of Sasuke and Suigetsu looking at Sasuke intently. She had glasses and bright red hair. Her clothes were revealing and her lips were glossy. Her hair was untidy on one side, and the other was perfectly brushed.

In shorter terms, Karin was a train wreck.

"Wow Suigetsu you were right, we shouldn't have come to get this clown" I stated rudely.

Suigetsu laughed and Sasuke seemed less tense. I had broken the awkward silence that's for sure. Karin glared at me.

Sasuke-kun we can't have our alone time with that whore around!" Karin said in a trying to be sexy voice. I rolled my eyes, pathetic. Was Sasuke seriously doing this bitch.

" Karin. I need to talk to you" Sasuke interrupted the glaring contest.

"Fine" Karin stated and led us down to a small room. She was obviously ignoring Suigetsu completely. But glaring me down the entire time.

Sasuke yanked me next to him on the small couch in the room and Suigetsu leaned against the wall.

"And who is she" Karin snarled the statement still glaring. I resisted the urge to get up and ' bitch slap her'.

"Sasuke's Konoha sweetheart" Suigetsu stated placing both his hands on his heart and making a goofy face. Karin flushed and angry red and Suigetsu burst into laughter.

"You got the file awhile back Karin, a new test subject that got connected to my mind" Sasuke seemed uncomfortable bringing it up. I stayed silent.

"That's right how could I forget! I felt so bad for my Sasuke-kun. Having to share his mind with some bitch" Karin said coldly.

I don't think I have ever wanted to kill someone so much at that moment. I could see myself beating her into a pulp. Sasuke raised an eyebrow obviously he heard my malicious thoughts. I kept quiet though, I had matured. I was going to be the bigger person and not respond.

"Look, are you coming or not" Sasuke said impatiently.

"You killed Orochimaru, and now you walk in here like it's nothing. Besides, I have prisoners I need to watch" Karin finished with her arms crossed. I rolled my eyes, she was such a liar. She just wanted Sasuke to kiss her ass. It was getting pathetic.

"Suigetsu, release the prisoners, and make sure you tell them who freed them" Sasuke finally said after a moment of thought.

"W-what?!" Karin yelled. Suigetsu gave her a smile as he walked out of the door to free the prisoners.

Karin shut the door behind her and began walking over to Sasuke. Sasuke tensed, as she sat down beside him. I was furious. What is this slut trying to do! I'll kill her! She took her glasses off and said in her retarded trying to be sexy voice.

"Sasuke-kun if you really want me to come, then I guess I could" she made every word extra long. It made me want to puke up blood.

"You changed your mind pretty quickly" Sasuke stated ignoring her.

Karin wrapped her arms around his arm. It's ok Sakura, you don't care anymore. Why should you? The truth is I cared. I really, really did care.

"Karin, get off of me" Sasuke sounded annoyed.

"Aww, Sasuke-kun. We will save this for later" she slowly unwrapped her arms from his arm. I gritted my teeth. This is going to be a long trip.

Thankfully the door suddenly flew across the room. Suigetsu was standing in the doorway.

"I knocked like ten times. So I just decided to break it down" Suigetsu stated.

I heard Karin grind her teeth, her face was flushed as red as her hair.

"Let's go we have one more member to collect" Sasuke said rising up and pulling me along with him.

"Who Sasuke-kun?" Karin asked in a little girls voice.

It was depressing, Karin was a lot like me in my gennin days. But that wads different I grew out of it. This girl obviously will never grow out of it.

"Juugo" Sasuke replied.

Suigetsu gasped, and Karin's mouth hung open.

"Juugo! That guy is a freak show!" Karin yelled.

"Get over it, we are getting him and that's final" Sasuke replied showing his annoyance in his voice.

Freak show? Didn't these people look at themselves? Juugo can't be any worse than them.

"Sakura keep up" Sasuke said loud enough for everyone to hear.

"What like your perfect little shadow" I said loud enough for everyone to hear as well.

Karin turned red again " Don't talk to Sasuke-kun like that!" she intervened.

I glared at her " Shut the hell up, your annoying" I realized I sounded a lot like Sasuke. The annoying part rang in my ears. I was sick of all these memories coming up. I wantd to forget them. But how can you? Part of me wants to forget, and part of me wants to always remember. I don't know what side to choose.

Karin started cursing me out and Suigetsu laughed.

"Karin, leave Sakura alone" Sasuke said in a bossy voice. He was obviously sick of all the bickering. But I refused to keep quiet anymore. I walked side by side with Sasuke. I heard Suigetsu whisper something to Karin.

I then heard her loud "BAKA!" scream. As well as a splash afterwards.

I tuned the rest out, not really giving a damn.

"Break time!" Suigetsu declared. Karin hit him upside the head.

"We are already at the base you baka! How many more times do we have to stop!" Karins yelled to loud. It was giving me a headache.

We continued walking down the hallway until we saw a man laying face down.

"Wow" I said aloud. Karin screamed.

"Like you havn't seen a dead body before?" I asked annoyed. She was in line with Orochimaru experimenting on people.

"Sasuke-kun! Hold my hand!" she called out.

Sasuke walked ahead ignoring her. He stepped gracefully over the body. I saw the body slighly move. He was still alive. I couldn't just leave him. I turned the body over and saw great pain on the mans face.

"What are you doing Pinky?" Suigetsu called out.

"He is alive, I have a heart. I can't just leave him" I said back annoyed.

"That's why Konoha is so weak" I heard Suigetsu mutter.

Sasuke whispered something that made Suigetsu shut up. Karin stomped her foot annoyed.

I began healing the cuts and scrapes on the man. I used up all my chakra in the process. I was low enough. I started feeling woozy but I refused to let it get the best of me.

The man was still unconscious but he would be able to get up and leave when he woke up. I ran and caught up with the rest of the groups waiting figures. I stopped suddenly feeling weak. Sasuke was holding me before I managed to hit the floor. I smiled weakly and leaned my head against his chest. I didn't care what I was doing at the moment. Sure I was pissed about this whole situation. But he felt so warm. I felt his hand on the top of my head stroking my hair gently.

Karin growled, and Suigetsu spoke up.

"You are so doing her!" Suigetsu declared as if he just won the lottery.

I tensed and looked up at Suigetsu " No he is not doing me! We have never done anything sexual ever!" I yelled loudly.

Karin seemed happy about that and Suigetsu laughed " Wow, sorry I said that" he replied sarcastically.

Suddenly Karin spoke up " Someone is coming!" she yelled.

"Suigetsu take her!" Sasuke tossed me over to Suigetsu. He caught me and we both landed on the floor. Sasuke ran off into the darkness.

"The two chakras just clashed. They must be fighting" karin stated evenly. Suigetsu placed me against the wall and ran after Sasuke. Karin ignored me, go figure.

Sasuke and Suigetsu returned in a amtter of seconds. "Let's go and find Juugo already" Sasuke said annoyed.

Sasuke grabbed my arm and dragged me along. I saw a mans body lying on the ground. He was still alive. It upset me just a little bit. He refused to kill the prisoners but he didn't mind trying to kill Naruto. Did he really cut the bonds that much? Would he kill….me? If I got in the way. I had my doubts, I hoped Naruto actually wouldn't find me. That idiot would be putting his life in danger. He had enough going on, he already lost his best friend, now he lost his other one to. I told myself I wasn't going to screw up anymore. I was causing him pain. This is allmy fault, if I didn't interfere in the fight this wouldn't have happened. You can say I'm selfish because I am also glad it happened. Man, I really am selfish.

Karin dangled a set of keys in front of Sasuke's face. After walking around for about an hour Karin found the cell Juugo was being held in. Now she wouldn't shut up about who found the keys, and the cell. Her, the almighty Karin. I rolled my eyes, Suigetsu looked impatient.

"Open it already!"Suigetsu finally said.

Karin just glared . She then twisted the key into the hole and swung the door open. I sensed a chakra come running towards the doorway.

"Karin move!" Sasuke yelled as he pushed her away.

I grabbed Karin before she landed head first on the hard floor.

"Thanks. I guess" she said coldly. I could tell she was thankful though. I knodded.

The man that had to have been Juugo was looking at us with death in his eyes. The curse mark was on his body, and his face was twisted into a manaic expression. He looked crazy. Karin had mentioned something about him being the origin of the curse mark. Memories filled my mind of when Sasuke-kun had first gotten the curse mark. The power he had, pleased him. This Juugo looked powerful as well but I was content Sasuke could take him.

"Sakura, stay back" he commanded. I nodded and Suigetsu went for Juugo. Juugo and Suigfetsy dissapeared in the cell and Sasuke went after them.

I placed Karin on the floor.

"Sasuke-kun told you to stay back!" she called after me.

I went in the cell after them. He told me to stay back, that was his command. He never said not to enter the room. The cell was empty but there was a huge hole in the wall. I slowly followed the noise. I went through the hole and walked down the dark hallway. I saw Sasuke with snakes shooting out of his sleeves holding both Juugo and Suigetsu.

The snakes slowly recoiled. Juugo's curse mark slowly faded, and Suigetsu looked annoyed. Sasuke looked up his eyes meeting mine.

" I told you to stay back!" he said annoyed.

"Yeah, well my mom told me being a ninja wouldn't pay off" I retorted annoyance in my voice as well.

Suigetsu snickered and walked ahead. "Wheres Karin?" He asked indifferently.

"I left her back near the cell" I stated shrugging.

Juugo still hadn't said a word. He looked upset over something. Sasuke stayed behind to talk to Juugo. I followed Suigetsu.

Karin was still sitting on the floor. She was tapping her foot impatiently.

"Where's Sasuke-kun?" she asked as soona s she saw us.

"Talking to Juugo" Suigetsu answered. After a few moments of silence Sasuke and Juugo emerged. Karin jumped up and raced over to Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun!" I missed you she declared giddily. Sasuke showed no emotion and began prying Karin off of him.

"Well, since I have everyone. I think it's time I told you why I gathered you all" Sasuke stated simply. I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. Sending an echo down the halls. Karin giggled and Suigetsu sighed.

"From this moment forward we are Team Hebi, our goal is to kill Uciha, Itachi" Sasuke finished.

"Big surprise" I said dramatically.

I turned my face away but I could feel his onyx eyes on me.

Revenge is all this guy wants. It is pissing me off. What is he going to do after he kills Itachi anyway. What is his purpose in life going to be? More importantly will he be able to beat Itachi. Itachi was strong no doubt about it. I havn't seen Sasuke's full power yet. I just hoped it was enough. I hope he doesn't get beat up that bad because I don't want to feel the pain. I flinched just imagining what it would be like. I would be feeling everything when he fought Itachi. I could still feel Sasuke's eyes on me.

_**I'm sorry.**_ the thought held sympathy. It was rare for Sasuke to ever sound like that I had the selfish feeling agsin. I was a burden. Now he had to worry about the pain I could go through in every battle he fought.

_No, it's ok_. I replied sincerely. I wasn't going to get in the way this time.

At least, I hope not……

**Another chapter is done. I have a good feeling about this one. I definitley improved the length compared to my other chapters. Keep the reviews coming! : )**


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, I have knocked another chapter up. This story makes me happy, and I don't know why. Anyway I have no life. I update sooo frequently you guys are probobly like man this girl has nothing better to do. You are oh so right if you are thinking that XD**. Enjoy!**

**Chapter Nine**

**Naruto's POV**

_Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, I'm going to find you both, Dattebeyo! _I kept repeating that thought over and over again in my brain. I had gotten used to Teme not being around. But Sakura-chan being gone was different. It was all so different without her. Kiba kept catching her scent but it kept disappearing. I still remember when I heard Sasuke-teme had killed Orochimaru. I had hoped he was coming back, with Sakura. He wasn't but at least Sakura-chan was ok. There were sightings of him with a pink haired girl. Which had to be Sakura-chan. No one else had hair like hers. We were so close. I was side by side with Kakashi-sensei. Kiba was ahead with Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Ino. We were determined as ever. I promised Grandma I would bring Sakura back. Her apprentice was gone, she was feeling the same pain I felt when Sasuke felt.

"Ino, you go ahead with Pakkun to search for Sasuke and Sakura's scent. Search the near by town as well" I heard Kakashi-sensei order.

"Hai!" I saw Ino and Pakkuns figure's take off in the opposite direction.

Ino if we don't find them I hope you do….

"Stop!" I heard Kiba's voice yell out to us.

The rest of the group landed on the bare floor and saw a figure up ahead watching us.

Standing in the middle of the bare Forrest was… Kabuto? Only Kabuto part of him looked like Orochimaru. What the hell is going on? Things can't get any weirder. This is way to much!

"Kabuto….." Kakashi-sensei trailed off. E got in our fighting stances preparing for whatever might happen. Kabuto began laughing like a maniac.

"What the hell!" I yelled.

"Surprised? In the next few hours I'll be completely covered with Orochimaru's genes. I've become a masterpiece. Thank you by the way Naruto, you never gave up on your dream. That has inspired me to never give up on mine. Now look at me" Kabuto began laughing once again.

I looked over at Hinata who was focusing on him with her Baykugan. She gasped and shrunk back a little.

"It's already taken over seventy precent of his body!" Hinata yelled to us.

" I don't have time for this! I have to find Sakura-chan and Teme!" I began getting angry. Yamato placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Naruto, you need to calm down" He said sternly. I bit my tongue and tried my best. I felt the anger beginning to leave my body.

"Sakura-san and Sasuke-kun took off after Sasuke defeated Orochimaru. The experiment went well Sakura is under Sasuke's constant command. She was forced to go with him. She wanted to go home. I can hear the mutters in her sleep now.

"Naruto-kun! Why didn't you help me! Why aren't you helping me" Kabuto imitated a sad voice. I clenched my fist. Sakura-chan! Do you really think I abandoned you?

"Sakura-chan knows I wouldn't abandon her! So stop lying!" I yelled getting angrier once more.

"My, my you let the anger control you. That's your weakness. Isn't that why Sakura has that ugly scar?" Kabuto taunted him.

It was an accident, I never meant to do that to Sakura-Chan! She had to believe that. R-right, Sakura-chan I'm sorry!

**Ino's POV**

"Pakkun how close are we?" I asked impatiently. I was going to get forehead back! That forehead thinks I'm going to let her spend all that time with Sasuke! Think again. I missed her, we wasted a lot of time being rivals. Now the thought of never seeing her again made me uneasy. I was nothing without Sakura. She was in a way a role model for me. It was my goal to become as strong as her. We used to be even when it came to strength. She surpassed me though. I wouldn't stand a chance against her.

Pakkun sniffed the air. " I picked up Sasuke and Sakura's scent. A small wiff, they are in the village"Pakkun sated.

I nodded my head determined. We made our way to the village. Hordes of people were walking and running.

"Ino, the scent is close. Do you see Sakura and Sasuke?" Pakkun asked.

I glanced frantically in every direction. Sasuke! Sakura! Where are you! I walked past a girl with bright red hair and glasses. Our hair touched, I thought nothing of it.

"The scent is going farther away" Pakkun spoke up once again.

"What! That's impossible! I didn't even see them!" I was frustrated.

"We might have passed someone that was near them earlier. Perhaps a teammate of theirs? They must have been around them for some time to have their scent clinging to them" Pakkun continued sniffing the air.

Suddenly a loud explosion sounded. People screamed and gasped. The explosion was up ahead.

_Kiba, Hinata, Naruto, Kakashi-sensei!_ Was that explosion them? I didn't care I took off in that direction.

**Sakura's POV**

I can't believe I am inside a giant snakes belly. Sasuke was holding me close as if in a warm embrace. I felt little pain, it was more like exhaustion. Sasuke-kun got some serious hits. I would know after all. I felt them.

"Sakura, you alright?" He asked worriedly.

I knodded. Which was hard considering my head was buried in his chest.

Eventually we were being spit slowly out of the snakes mouth. Manda was the snakes name. It looked like it was dying.

"Tch, Uciha Sasuke" the snake said.

I bit my lip. This snake used to be Orochimaru's summon. So it had to have been evil in some way. But I couldn't help but feel bad as the snake's eyes rolled back. Leaving this world forever. Sasuke didn't seem very bothered.

I feel to the ground exhausted. I landed on my knees panting hard. I started coughing as well. The explosion had dirt flowing through the air so it was hard to breathe.

Deidara had committed suicide. That weirs guy with the mask took off though. Sasuke just wanted information from him of Uciha, Itachi. Sasuke seemed calm during the fight until Deidara tried to kill me. He was holding some sort of grudge because I had killed Sasori and now he was stuck " with a new annoying partner".

Sasuke lifted me up and held me bridal style. We were jumping through the woods after that.

" We are going to catch up with the rest of the team. After that, we have to find Itachi" Sasuke told me.

I nodded, and closed my eyes. Trying, hoping sleep would overtake me. I needed to rest. I was worn out and I wasn't even the one that was fighting.

Juugo, Suigetsu and Karin were all waiting. Karin was pacing, Suigetsu was taking a nap against a tree, and Juugo was paying attention to a bird.

Karin gritted her teeth when she saw Sasuke was carrying me. He placed me gently down.

"Let me heal you" I stated evenly. His pain was my pain so I was healing him whether he liked it or not.

Sasuke grunted in agreement and allowed me to heal him. I placed my glowing green hands on his cuts . After a few minutes every wound was healed.

"We are going after Itachi, now" Sasuke stated after I was finished. I rolled my eyes.

"You just finished fighting Deidara" I said sternly.

Sasuke glanced at me. " Don't worry Sakura, it will be fine" He assured me in an emotionless voice. I gritted my teeth and crossed my arms.

"Come on Pinky don't be like that!" Suigetsu started laughing.

I ignored him. I wasn't in the mood for this.

"Konoha ninja's are coming!" Karin suddenly yelled out.

_Naruto!_ I thought.

"Don't even think about it" Sasuke grabbed me by my wrist and pinched my kneck.

_Damnit! No…._ I didn't put up anymore of a fight. I greeted the darkness with open arms.

**Naruto's POV**

"The scent disappears here" Kiba said frustrated." Sasuke and Sakura's scents are close together, that sensor Sasuke has probably told the group we were coming. Sakura tried making a run for it or something. I'm guessing Sasuke knocked her out. The rain washed away the proper way they went. They could be anywhere by now" Akamaru whined.

"Damnit!" I punched a near by tree.

We were so close. Teme why didn't you just let her go? At least let me have someone back!

A flash of blonde appeared. Ino was in front of us panting.

"Ino, any news?" Yamato asked.

"Pakkun caught a whiff of Sasuke and Sakura's scent in the town. They weren't there though. I must have walked by one of his teammates that had Sasuke and Sakura's scent clinging to them. I showed up near the explosion and their scent led me here" Ino finished out of breathe.

"Well we had a run in with Kabuto who was absorbing Orochimaru, the explosion caught our attention as well. As soon as we turned our backs Kabuto was gone" Kakashi-sensei explained to Ino.

" We need to hurry and find them!" Ino was growing impatient Naruto could tell.

Kiba spoke " We should wait until the rain clears up. Then we can follow the scent instead of making some wild goose chase. The rain scattered the scent and is pointing in every other direction. We have to wait until it stops" Kiba said annoyed.

"That could take forever!" I yelled.

"Naruto calm down, this rain will be over eventually. For now we need to camp out somewhere. This mission isn't over yet" Kakashi-sensei yelled over to me.

I gritted my teeth. I failed again….

I stared up at the stars. Sadness taking me over. Suigetsu and Karin were asleep. Sasuke went on a walk. Juugo was sitting close to me near the fire.

"Sakura-san you really are being held here against you will?" Juugo asked.

I smiled at him. " Call me Sakura-chan, it sounds better. And yeah, pretty much" I sighed after replying and went back to gazing at the stars.

"I'm sorry" Juugo said quietly.

"It's no big deal" I replied shrugging. It was a big deal, I was so close to Naruto. I missed him, and everyone else a lot. Poor Tsunade, I'm sure she is upset. I couldn't help but frown. The pale moonlight hit my face.

"Well….Sakura-chan. I think I'm going to go to bed" Juugo slowly stood up.

I smiled, a real smile. " Ok, goodnight Juugo" I gave him a little wave before he disspeared in the tent.

I sighed and waited for Sasuke to return.

I leaned my head against the log and shivered slighly from the cold night air.

My eyes opened a few minutes later from someone calling my name.

"Sasuke-kun?" I asked.

Sasuke knodded. " You have been sleeping out here for an hour. It's cold you need to go in the tent.

An hour? It felt like a few minutes. Before I could stand up Sasuke picked me up and carried me inside the tent. I breathed in his scent. As pissed as I was about earlier I knew I couldn't stay mad for long.

He placed me on the soft sleeping bag and put the brown blanket over me. I let sleep take me over.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun" I whispered before I slipped away into sleep.

I groaned and rolled out of the warm blanket. I walked out of the tent to see everyone preparing to leave. It took a short time to gather everything up. The rain was long gone. Mud was the only evidence it had ever rained.

Karin led the way towards Itachi's chakra. Eventually we came up to a dark cave.

"You guys stay behind, Sakura come with me" Sasuke led me into the cave. I took one last glance at the fuming Karin, snickering Suigetsu, and smiling Juugo.

The cave was dark and damp. A figure in the usual Akatsuki cloak was standing with a crow resting on his arm.

I held my breathe. Uciha, Itachi? The man that had murdered the Uciha clan. The reason Sasuke-kun was like this. I couldn't help but hate him as well.

"So good to see you little brother…." his menacing voice echoed the caves.

In a matter of seconds a strange type of chidori shot out from Sasuke entering Itachi's body. He lifted him in the air. Blood came out of Itachi's mouth. Running like a fountain. Sasuke let the body fall to the floor.

_There is no way it's over already._ I tried to sense if we were in a genjutsu. The chakra patterns were normal though. The body erupted into a swarming pair of crows. One of them came straight at me and scratched me. I cried out. It raked my arm drawing blood. Something was on the crows talon. I felt something enter my bloodstream. I grabbed my arm and bit my tongue, Holding in the screams of pain. Sasuke was by me in a matter of seconds.

"If you really wish to fight me little brother, meet me near the-" Itachi's words were lost in my ears. I knew Sasuke heard though. I was focusing on sending chakra to my arm. Trying to heal whatever was in my wound.

"It is a special kind of poison, you have to defeat me in order to diminish it. If you don't……she dies" Itachi's voice finished.

I didn't hold in the painful screams any longer. I let them all out falling to the ground.

I could hear Sasuke pounding the floor.

_**Sakura, I sm going to defeat him. Don't worry, he will regret causing this pain to you**_. Sasuke sounded furious. I stopped screaming and held my jaw together letting hot tears stream down my face.

Suigetsu came running in with Juugo and Karin not far behind.

"What's going on ! Is Sakura-san alright, Sasuke-sama?" I heard Juugo's voice filled with panic.

"I told you to wait out there" Sasuke said angrily.

"We heard Sakura screaming we came in to help" Karin protested. I was surprised. I figured she would want me to die.

"Like you care" I could hear the annoyance in Suigetsu's voice.

"I do care, we are a team whether I like it or not. So shut up!" I heard the smacking of a hand meet flesh.

I tuned out the rest. Breathing as hard as I could.

"Let's go" I finally said. Sasuke tried to help me up but I got up on my own. My arm hung limp on my side. _Sasuke, be careful.._ I thought. Now Sasuke had even more reasons to kill Itachi. I was like a ticking time bomb now. One word flashed through my brain and I blocked it out in the next second.

_Burden…_ After all these years am I still just a burden! All the training I endured. I am not that way anymore. Damnit!

**Naruto's POV**

The rain stopped the next morning. I woke everyone up ready to go after Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan. Kiba was leading us towards the scent. I was ecstatic, we were close I could feel it. I went to swing to the next tree until another interruption happened.

"Howdy!" A masked figure was inches from my face.

I screamed and fell to the floor. I landed next to Kakashi-sensei. Ino, Kiba, Hinata, and Yamato landed gracefully beside us as well.

"Hey what's the big idea! I don't have time for this I need to find Sasuke-teme and Sakura-chan!" I yelled at man. He was in an Akatsuki cloak, black with red clouds. He had a swirly mask on hiding his face.

There was an opening in the eye area. A flash of red caught my attention. _Sharingan?_ I thought Itachi, and Sasuke were the only survivors left.

"Hi! I'm Tobi, and yes, yes Itachi and Sasuke are fighting now. Sakura? Ah the pink haired girl with Sasuke! Yes, yes she id doing well" the man called Tobi said.

This guy is pretty different for an Akatsuki member. He was to bright, happy, and annoying.

"They are fighting!" I yelled out.

"Aren't you listening kid? I just said that" Tobi said laughing.

"That's it! Your pissing me off!" I jumped up and went to land a ounch on him. Tobi disappeared? What the hell, that's impossible. The rest of the team went to attack Tobi who appeared behind me. He kept disspearing though. I was worn out after a few minutes of out.

Why didn't I figure this out sooner? He is distracting us!

"Kakashi-sensei! Forget him we need to get Sakura-chan!" I yelled._ And Teme_. I finished in my mind.

" Ah, you are much to late anyway! The battle is over. Uciha, Sasuke has won!" Tobi declared giddily.

W-what? He finally got his revenge. Will he come back to the village.

"I'll be taking him and the girl now. Thanks for the fun time. Bye-Bye now!" Tobi yelled as he dissapeared.

Take Sasuke-Teme and Sakura-chan! Hell no.

"We have to get to them first!" I yelled and toom off not waiting for a reply. I keep getting so close and keep failing. Not this time! This time I have to make it! Dattebeyo!

**Sakura's POV**

I felt waves of pain crashing over me. The sadness Sasuke felt,a nd the pain from his injuries. Sasuke cried, he actually cried. I was crying now to. His pain was my pain. Sasuke felt horrible, I hated it. I hate feeling this pain. His brother all along was protecting him. He killed the Uciha clan under the elders's of Konoha's orders.

I started shaking from the pain. I wiped at my eyes and looked up at Sasuke who was still crying. The rest of Team Hebi was in the sidelines just watching.

A masked man appeared in front of me and looked down at me.

"So you're the Sakura, I heard so much about from the kyuubi" the masked man said.

I held a sob in my throat._ Naruto? Naruto was here. No! did he take Naruto!_

"If you so much as layed a hand on Naruto I'll kill you myself!" I said screaming as loud as I could.

The man laughed. "Don't worry I havn't……yet" the man finished with a snicker. I looked down at the mud letting the rain soak me.

The man left me and walked ovet o Sasuke. He and Sasuke walked to a rock and began talking. I felt the pain slowly start to leave my body. It was still there though. The curse Itachi put on me vanished the second he died. He did it to make Sasuke fight even harder. To ensure Sasuke would kill him. He got his wish. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I smiled through my tears it was Suigetsu. They were criminals, they murdered people in cold blood. But they kind of grow on you at the same time.

Suigetsu helped me up and led me over to Juugo and Karin. I could have imagined it but I thought Karin gave me a small reassuring smile. The rain could have messed up my eyes, but if she did it vanished in an instant. Juugo smiled as well. I looked down and hugged my knees.

_Sasuke-kun……..you ok?_ I knew it was a dumb question. But I needed to hear his voice.

_**Fine. Come on we are leaving we are going to the Akatsuki base.**_ I gasped out loud. Akatsuki? Why?

I heard footsteps and saw the masked man and Sasuke directly behind me. Sasuke held out his hand and I took it. The masked man seemed to be faced in my direction. His sharingan eye eyedme curiously.

_Wait sharingan? Sasuke I thought you and Itachi were the only survivors?_ I frowned and turned away.

_**Madara Uciha, he is another.**_ Sasuke's voice seemed uneasy.

I raised an eyebrow.

"From this moment we leave Hebi behind, from now on we are Taka. With one goal. To crush Konoha." Sasuke finally said with hate in his voice.

I tensed and tuned towards Sasuke. " You arrogant! Selfish Dick!" I slapped him right across the face. Drawing blood from his lip.

I could feel Juugo, karin, and Suigetsu tense behind me. Madara remained unmoving but was still looking at me.

"Sakura-" Sasuke started.

"Shut up!" I yelled. I was shaking I was so angry. " You want to crush Konoha and now your siding with the Akatsuki who want to kill Naruto!" I yelled in his face. Angry tears threatened to spill over. I held them back with all my might.

"Death is a side effect we have no control over" Madara interrupted.

I clenched my fist. I growled and stared at the ground. " Let me go home!" I finally said.

"No" Sasuke replied coldly.

"Sakura I command you to forget about home, to not ever think of it again. To not ever ask me again to go home!" Sasuke yelled evenly cold.

I gasped and started shaking.

"That's harsh…" I heard Suigetsu whisper.

"To harsh" Juugo said coldly.

I tried to think of home but I couldn't. I couldn't even think of the name. I have never felt so blank before in my entire life.

" I don't want to follow you" I cried. Tears were streaming over my face.

Sasuke met my eyes " You weren't afraid to follow me to Orochimaru" Sasuke stated in his normal voice.

"That was a long time ago…." I whispered after a sob.

**I will not update another chapter until I have a total of TWENTY REVIEWS .So yeah Sasuke was a little cold in the end. Well really cold….. But that's just because a lot happened to him. His brother is dead and he finds out he was actually the good guy. Sakura is all he has left and she wants to leave him. But next chapter of course they are going to kiss and make up. Well maybe not literally kiss XD I haven't decided yet! Review if you want the next chapter : )**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next chapter! I got my twenty reviews, yay : ) anyway Sakura is kinda on the weak side in this fic, but that is going to change next chapter!**

**Chapter Ten**

We were at the Akatsuki base. I stayed as far away from Sasuke as I possibly could. Most of the trip was spent walking with Juugo, Suigetsu, and Karin. I didn't want their pity but they were all surprisingly nice to me. Even Karin. It was silence the entire trip, which was their act of kindness. Most of the time Karin, and Suigetsu would be coming up with snide remarks. I frowned the entire way. Digging my heals as hard in the dirt as I could. Hoping somehow Kiba would catch my scent. So that I could go… go somewhere? I wanted to go home, but I couldn't think of what home was like. I only remember the people in it. That was enough I guess, people are what make a place your home.

The Akatsuki base was cold. Sasuke sat at a stone table, beside him was Madara and Kisame. I stood beside the rest of Team Taka staring at the floor.

"Sasuke, I want you to go to the Land of Thunder and retrieve the eight tales for me" Madara ordered.

"Whatever, If working with you will allow me to attack Konoha then we leave now" Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"After the eight tales, Uzumaki, Naruto will be collected as well" Madara was obviously trying to get a reaction from Sasuke. It wasn't going to work, Sasuke forgot about his comrades in…..whatever it was called.

Suigetsu slid over the table with his sword in hand trying to get a swing at Kisame.

"Suigetsu you idiot!" Karin yelled stomping her foot.

"Sasuke, you haven't trained them well" Madara commented.

I grunted. We have minds of our own not all of us need to be controlled. Madara turned to face but said nothing.

"Sasuke, I only tagged along so I could get this opportunity!" Suigetsu was still trying to hit Kisame who was weighing Suigetsu's sword down with his own.

Sasuke had a look of annoyance on his face " Do whatever you want, I don't think your ready though" Sasuke talked slowly. Obviously he just wanted to get the eight tales already.

Suigetsu grunted in annoyance and jumped away from Kisame, his eyes were dark and unreadable.

"Let's go" Sasuke stood and led us toward the exit. I as the last one out. I stole a glance towards Madara he was watching me. I turned forward again focusing on the back of Sasuke's head.

Putting a man through torture to get information on the eight tales. How pathetic. The man refused though saying " He would never turn in his comrade" He had guts. Here was a group of five ninja in Akatsuki cloaks asking for information. He still refused even after Suigetsu had some time with him. Sasuke easily got the information out of him with his sharing an. After all he had the Mangekyo sharingan. I couldn't help but pity the man as he fell to the floor. I felt like a traitor walking around in an Akatsuki cloak. After all they were my enemies. Always would be, no command would make me accept this. I told myself that several times, it doesn't matter anyway any command Sasuke gave me I had to obey.

Eventually we came to a large temple like building. The training grounds were large as if something incredibly huge was training here. Something like the right tales I guess. A man was standing in the clearing. He was hefty, and strong looking. He looked at us for a long while and started laughing.

Great, if this guys got captured I'd be a traitor, if the guy got out alive I'd be an S rank criminal by tomorrow. I inwardly groaned. Things are going to get better before they get worse I guess.

I stared at my feet for awhile not even caring about any incoming attacks.

Sasuke was running for the eight tales he was known as Killer Bee. Killer Bee was definitely fast. Even Sasuke was no match, Killer Bee was an annoying opponent as well. I huffed of impatience this was going to be a long battle. I just knew it, we were going against the eight tales! Someone might not get out of here alive. Sasuke better get out of here alive my life is on the line as well.

Suigetsu and Juugo were useless against Killer bee as well. They both went to attack but were knocked back in defeat every time. Eventually Killer bee pulled out several swords. He began fighting against Sasuke's lone blade. Killer Bee was a pretty weird attacker that was for sure. His fighting style was unique, unlike any I'd seen before.

"Sasuke watch out that guys used to using blades!" Suigetsu called.

_No shit Sherlock._ Ok, I was still in a bitchy mood. I don't think it will be going away any time soon. Oh great, am I going to have to fight this guy? I felt a sharp pain in my face.

Shit! I felt my cheek it was bleeding. Sasuke must have gotten cut. I didn't bother wasting my chakra on a cut. I needed to save it for more serious problems that would definitely come up.

I bit my lip, I was getting worried. Not just for me but for Sasuke as well. I felt selfish always complaining about home. Sasuke-kun needed me as well. So much has happened to him, and there I was wanting to leave him. I'm one of the few things he has left. He is one of the few things I have left as well.

Sasuke barely fended off an attack. I bit my lip until I tasted blood. This isn't looking good.

Pain. Pain all over my stomach an back. I fell to my knees crying out. I looked up to see Sasuke with several swords lodged into his body. I rolled on the ground gasping for air.

Death felt like it was so close. I needed to heal Sasuke-kun. But I couldn't move. I felt so helpless. The pain was so great I couldn't even open my eyes.

"Playing possum? I'm pretty sure I didn't attack you yet!" I opened my eyes to see Killer Bee's head blocking the sun from my eyes. He was looking down at me. I gritted my teeth in pain.

"Sasuke! Bite me!" I heard Karin yell. You have got to be kidding me, a time like this and Karin is trying to make Sasuke bite her? Are you kidding me. But after a few seconds I felt better. I rolled on my stomach. My face was inches from Killer Bee's ankles. He was still standing over me. I saw Sasuke rising up, the swords were pulled out of him and he looked healed. I saw Karin panting heavily.

_I read about that in one of Tsunade's books. It's a rare ability. A person can suck the chakra out of someone by biting the skin. The chakra then heals them._

I saw Killer Bee reaching down towards me. I gasped, sure if I was back with Naruto I wouldn't be the enemy. But I was in an Akatsuki cloak, with his attackers. I was the enemy, he didn't know I was forced here against my will. He didn't know I had no choice to be here. Now I was going to die. So I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Sasuke-kun!" I screamed before the man was able to reach me. Sasuke came rushing with hate in his eyes. He went for Killer Bee again. Killer Bee dodged and jumped over me. Sasuke followed. I let my head fall on the dirt. Worn out and close to shock. A body was dragging me by my arms.

"Sakura, you have to move!" I heard Karin's panicky voice. She was dragging me behind a rock.

"What? We are hiding!" I all but yelled angrily.

She glared " I can't fight, I'm just a sensor. Besides you need to wait a few minutes before you do anything" Karin retorted.

I sighed and leaned my head against the rock.

Karin and I peaked over the rock. Juugo, Suigetsu and Sasuke seemed to all be trying to attack at once.

"Shit! The eight tales has a chakra cloak on!" Karin whispered frantically.

"Guys stop! Wait!" Karin screamed. She was to late though. I felt another rush of pain, even greater then the last. My kneck, my chest it felt like it had blown up. I tried reaching out to touch my kneck but my wrist was grabbed by Karin.

"Shit, I can't use this more than once, but Sakura I'll be back. I have to heal Sasuke so you'll be healed to!" Karin's voice sounded distant and fuzzy. I felt like I was slowly slipping away already.

I stared up at the sun wondering if this would be the last time. The last breathe I would take, the last time I'd see the sun, the last battle. I hoped not, I still had so much to do.

_Sasuke-kun I'm sorry_. I smiled even though he couldn't see it.

_Sakura….I'm the one who should be apologizing. I shouldn't have taken away your free will like that. You can think of home, I'm sorry. I guess…. This is really the last time?_ Sasuke's voice in my mind even sounded weak. As if he were going to give up any second. Give up on life, on me, on everything.

A sharp breathe came out of my mouth though. I coughed heavily. I touched at my kneck. It seemed fine. This didn't feel like Karin's way of healing. I turned and saw that Killer Bee was in his true form now. I jumped and ran over to Sasuke. I stopped in my tracks.

Juugo, he looked younger? What happened.

"I'm not going to let you die, you're my memento of Kimimaro ( A/N umm is that his name? XD oh well)

I continued standing and saw Sasuke was thinking about something. He then glanced at Karin, then Juugo., then finally me. He closed his eyes for a few seconds. When he opened them his onyx eyes were gone. Replaced with the Amatersu.

Where was Suigetsu?I hope he is ok. I fell to the floor and let my eyes close for a moment. They flashed open when I heard a terribly loud sound. Pain, coming from the eight tales. I gasped, black flames were all around the eight tales. The power Sasuke had now was incredible. I looked over to see Juugo running over to me with Sasuke.

"Where's Karin!" I yelled. I glanced over Juugo to see an Akatsuki robe and a head of messy bright red hair start to disappear in the water.

"The flames spread to her cloak, just leave her!" Juugo said truthfully.

Leave her? How can they just abandon someone ike that.

"Sasuke-kun do something!" I urged.

Sasuke looked at me for a few moments and turned back towards Karin's disspearing figure. He was focusing hard on something. The flames started slowly disspearing. Diminishing from the eight tales, and Karin.

"Juugo! Get Karin!" Sasuke yelled.

Juugo had Karin in a number of seconds and we started retreating further away from the eight tales. Killer Bee was back in his normal form floating in the water.

" He is alive…." Juugo whispered astonished. Sasuke and Juugo walked over to Killer Bee's floating body. I turned Karin over and placed her in my arms.

"Karin!" I called urgently. Karin grunted in response and soonI was looking down at tired red eyes.

Karin sat up. " Thanks…I'll go take care of Suigetsu" she offered and ran off. Her hair covering her face. She was probably embarrassed. Getting rescued from the competition and all. But a life for a life. She helped me, so I was helping her. Simple as that. One thing I really don't undertstand is why I always feel so weak. I can't even fight in any of the battles. I need a break my chakra keeps getting used. I havm't had any time to rest at all.

I saw a shadow over me and looked up at Sasuke's face.

"Sasuke-kun….are you ok?" I asked in a caring voice.

He knodded and helped me up off the ground.

"You could have been killed" He stated evenly.

"I know" I replied shrugging. I shivered, not because of the cold. Or the cruel wind. Not because I had helped capture the eight tales. Because of the thrill I felt being with Sasuke. It made me want to take a slap to the face. I felt so whole when he was close to me. When he was far away I felt like part of me was missing. I felt like thoughts like those, were definitely going to get me killed….

We delivered Killer Bee to Madara. He seemed impressed enough, not that I cared really. I finally got my chance to rest though. Sasuke and I shared a room at the Akatsuki base. While the rest of the team had their own rooms. I walked right over to the bed and let myself fall onto it. It felt good to finally rest. I opened my eyes slowly and stole a glance at Sasuke who was looking out the window. The moon was bright in the sky, and the stars were shining. I slowly got off the bed and walked over to him.

"Your tired Sakura, you should get some sleep" he said without looking at me.

"Is that a command? Or advice?" I teased. I couldn't help but smile.

He snorted. "Hn" was his only reply.

"Sasuke-kun…. Can I ask you something…and can you promise not to ne mad?" I asked biting my lip.

He looked over at me and touched my lip. " Stop biting your lip, your going to have a scar " His dark eyes bore into my green ones. For a second I just stood like that. I felt content. He sighed. " You want to read my thoughts don't you?" He asked turning away from me.

I snickered. "Yeah, I wanted to see what your mind was like. You get to see and hear mine all the time. I want to hear yours once at least" I said gently gazing at the moon.

He sighed. "Fine" He held his hand out. I took it without hesitation. Sasuke closed his eyes as we faced each other. I closed mine as well. I felt like the roof of a building had just been taken off. Like I could finally see the sun, see light. Thoughts filled my head. Memories, that weren't mine. I smiled at some, tensed at some, even felt like crying at some. His mind was so interesting. I felt the blocks slowly creep uo again. I opened my eyes to see his were open as well.

"Happy?" he asked sarcastically.

I shrugged with a grin on my face. Than I made my way over to the bed and closed my eyes.

**I was way to tired to make this chapter longer. I think the end was cute =]. Sakura got to see a little bit of Sasuke's mind. Anyway ****the next chapter is long. Cuz Pein is destroying Konoha and all that, sasuke is going to the Kage summit to find Danzo, Sasuke and Sakura see Gaara. It's all very dramatic lol. Anyway since it will be such an amazing chapter I will not post it until I have FOURTY reviews in total. Review please : )**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, guys sorry it took me forever to update, I have decided I won't fix the earlier chapters until I finish the story. Remember to review when your done reading.**

**Chapter Eleven**

Nightmares, they shouldn't really bother you, should they? The annoying thing about them is sometimes when you wake up you aren't sure if it was just a bad dream, or in fact reality. It's like you aren't even in control of your brain. You want to think 'Wake up' but you never think that. And when you do it' hard. I did it once, but I never woke up. You can't escape, you have to go through it until you finally wake up.

My nightmare scared me, because it had a big chunk of reality in it. Something evil in Sasuke's chakra. It was dark…..very dark. Karin had to have Noticed as well because she was gritting her teeth lately looking in Sasuke's direction with worry in her eyes.

Madara still annoyed the shit out of me. I wanted to box that stupid mask of his face. Damn, I wanted a lot of things.

Sasuke said we were leaving today though, we had no need to hang around. So here we were jumping around the woods. Tree to tree, to Konoha. Yes, Konoha, I am on a rampage I will kill somebody. Honestly, Sasuke is such a dumbass. He really thinks we can just walk in the front gate and reach the elders? What drug is he on! God, something please fall out of the sky and surprise me……

As if on cue Madara appeared, just his simple annoying way of teleportation. Well, at least it will buy some time. But come one what the hell does the guy want? We already brought him Killer Bee.

"You were planning on just running off like that Sasuke? I thought I told you if you betrayed Akatsuki I would have you killed," Madara seemed pretty annoyed. I don't see what else he could possibly want us to do, it was quite obvious he wanted Sasuke on his side though.

And whatever reason it is I don't like it.

"Talk about bad timing…" Suigetsu stated lazily.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke said darkly. Sasuke never really was one who liked to be interrupted especially not when he had a goal like this.

"The eight tailed beast," Madara said as if taunting him.

"We brought the eight tailed beast to you!" Karin burst out equally annoyed.

Madara sighed, "It was a fake, in other words you all failed,"

It got quiet for a short moment. How could we have possibly failed? I watched with my own eyes as the flames of Amatersu burned him, and we carried him ourselves.

"The eight tailed beast pulled one over on you, how very disappointing….." His one Sharingan eye seemed to glare at us all.

"Oh, no we would never want to do that," I said with heavy sarcasm.

Suigetsu quietly snickered, as I returned Madara's glare.

I glanced at Sasuke who seemed to have just realized something. Guess he find out how killer bee managed to escape.

I sighed, this entire thing was getting to be a huge pain in the ass.

"What do you want us to do about it! This isn't our business anymore," Suigetsu yelled impatiently.

"It is your business, you will finish your job as Akatsuki. I don't care about him anymore, I require something else," Madara answered patiently.

"And what if I said no?" Sasuke challenged.

There were quite a lot of what ifs weren't there?

I am impatiently brushed my shoe against the bark of the tree we were standing on.

I still didn't have a plan on what the hell I was going to do when we got to Konoha, so I have no idea why I'm even in such a rush.

_True,_ Sasuke's voice said in a 'wow you're an idiot' voice.

I growled, _Aren't you supposed to be focusing on Madara not now? Not me!_ I was so annoyed I almost said it out loud.

"Then you will have to fight me to get to konoha," Madara lazily explained.

Sasuke quickly jumped towards him. "I'll force my way through!" his Sharingan was now activated as he charged towards Madara.

Madara however didn't even try to move as Sasuke went at him with a chidori.

What the hell, why isn't he moving? Is he planning on a substitution? Instead I watched as Sasuke easily went right through his body with the chidori. That was impossible though, wasn't it?

This can't be genjutsu either, because Karin would have sensed it as would I.

"It's a little to late to be going to Konoha now," Madara stated.

I gasped, what could possibly be going on in Konoha?

"Your goal is futile, to bad. I hate crushing dreams," Madara said with fake sadness.

"What the hell do you mean!" I yelled glaring at him.

"Konohagakure no longer exists…" Madara replied looking straight at me.

I gasped again. How could it not exist? What the fuck is he talking about?

I would have bombarded him with more questions if someone, or something didn't interrupt. I wasn't sure exactly who or what it was. Half plant, half man? That wasn't even near possible. But half the things happening to me aren't possible either.

"I'll tell you why," the plant-man said.

Great a talking plant, their goes all of my common sense, and logic out of the window. The man was very strange looking. One half was white, and the other was dark. They had the same piercing eyes though. He seemed to be shaped like a Venus Flytrap.

Oh yeah, things just got weirder around here.

"Pein was defeated, and everyone in Konoha has been revived. He used _that_ jutsu," the plant-man said putting emphasis on the word that.

Madara sighed, "What a betrayal, what made him turn on us?" Madara asked impatiently. He seemed to be trying to not show his anger, but I could see right through it.

"Uzumaki,Naruto, he defeated Pein and seems to have been the cause of Pein switching sides," the plant-man answered.

I smiled, Naruto you never cease to surprise me. I wish I could have been their to help. But you saved the village, you saved Konoha.

"Thank you Zetsu, so who is the New Hokage?" Madara had quickly glanced at me. I tensed =, who couldn't possibly know that I was Tsunadea's student, could he?

"Danzo…." Zetsu almost whispered.

Madara turned to Sasuke, "This is what I want you to do, go to Kage summit where the Kages meet and destroy Danzo," Madara explained to Sasuke.

Sakura flinched a little as she felt Sasuke's chakra darken, Karin must have felt it to because she was fiddling with her red hair nervously.

I bit my lip, what had happened to the Hokage? Tsunadea….she couldn't be dead? Tsunadea would never die like that! Oh kami, I hope she is alright…

"What happened to the previous Hokage,Tsunadea?" Sasuke asked emotionlessly. He seemed to have heard my worrying.

Zetsu looked at him for a moment. "She is in a come but isn't expected to recover," was his simple reply.

Sasuke nodded. " I will got to Kage summit, and kill the Kage's, " Sasuke muttered darkly.

Madara looked pleased. "Zetsu will come along with you he will be useful, bye now!" in the blink of an eye Madara was slowly vanishing.

"Let's go, Sakura up front with me and Zetsu I want to keep an eye on him. Juugo and Suigetsu in the back and Karin directly behind me," Sasuke quickly commanded.

"Hai, Sasuke-sama," Sakura heard Juugo reply.

"You better not lie to me and tell me who the real Danzo is," Sasuke said icily to Zetsu.

Zetsu laughed, "He is no friend of ours, I have no reason to."

Sasuke nodded, "Let's go."

_Thank you earlier, for getting information on Tsunadea…_ I had to thank him he was actually gentle to me sometimes, and he did whatever he could to take away any pressure I felt.

_**Hn, no problem**_.

I had gotten so used to his voice it was as if it were my own. I was used to him being in my head as well. It's a strange thing to say but true. I have been close to a mental breakdown having Uchiha,Sasuke in my head anyway.

It had gotten better though, I never would have guessed something like this would have happened to me two years ago. When I had first met Sasuke. He wasn't even interested in being my friend, but soon me, and him, and Naruto had bcome close.

In the end he still chose revenge though, and that scares me to the point that I can't even sleep that well.

Could someone really be that focused on something like that? Hate, anger, revenge this seemed to be what Sasuke's life revolved around. Was their any room for love, kindness, and consideration?

I have seen small moments of each of those, I could just be looking to hard though.

He loved once, he hoped once, he dreamed once. And that was all destroyed by the hatred of this world.

I still love him, it's either you love someone forever, or you never really loved them. I would never admit that to him though, he has had to have seen it in my mind. But things n your mind can be completely different from reality.

Sasuke's mind for example. I didn't see everything. Their was this one part of his mind that was completely blocked off, denying all entry. It was filled with secrets, secrets I would probably never know. Did I really want to know?

No, I really didn't want to know.

Shit, who am I kidding of course I do…..people deserve their secrets, but not a shitload like Sasuke was hididng. I want him to open up to me……..I realize I sound just like the twelve year old version of myself. Pathetic, I won't ever be like that again.

"Wait I sense something!" Karin's voice interrupted my thoughts.

We all stopped to look at Karin.

"This place seems to be havily guarded, we have to find another way in," Karin explained.

I rubbed some snow off my cloak and shivered slightly. I hate snow, I can't stand it is wet and annoying and slippery. To much like water, water! That's it.

"Suigetsu find out who is guarding the place, th snow will be just like the water just dissolve and find out for us," I explained.

"I was thinking the same thing pinkie!" Suigetsu smiled shwoing a row of sharks teeth.

I returned the smile, Suigetsu quickly dissolved and I watched as he slipped away.

"Juugo, while Suigetsu is doing that use animals to find another way in," Sasuke asked looking at the man.

"Hai," juugo walked off a distance to find some animals.

"Sasuke, do you really think you are going to be able to take on the Kage's?" I couldn't help but ask. Was he really this headstrong?

"It will be fine Sakura," Sasuke tried to reassure me.

It really wouldn't, his life isn't the only one on the line here. He was rushing us all into possible death.

Suigetsu appeared almost directly after Sasuke tried to reassure me.

"Samurai are guarding it, did Juugo find a way in yet?" Suigetsu asked impatiently.

"Sasuke-sama!," Juugo called from the the woods. "I have found a way in follow me," Juugo called to us.

I sighed, I couldn't help but have a bad feeling.

* * *

**Naruto's POV an hour earlier**

I have got to meet the Raikage and tell him to spare Sasuke! I couldn't help but feel strong anger at the same time.

Sure I wanted to save Sasuke, but he had a ridiculous number of reasons for him to killed.

First he left the village to work with Orochimaru, a traitor and enemy of Konoha, next he took Sakura-chan a prized medical ninja of Konoha. He refused to return her as well, and now he is working with Akatsuki.

I just wanted both of them back, I knew sakura-chan had to miss home. Her parents were distraught and still are.

The Raikage couldn't be that mean could he?

* * *

**Sakura's POV**

"That one right their, the old man in the middle, he is Danzo," Zetsu pointed out. Sakura had seen him before, dark hwair and bandages covering part of his face and even arm.

Sasuke's Sjaringan flashed, "So that's Danzo," he said with hatred in his voice.

I gulped, I was nervous how could I not? These were Kages for crying out loud.

Sasuke was watching them for a few moments. Zetsu had disappeared somewhere, and the rest of the Team were sitting against the wall.

I moved from beside Sasuke and went to sit beside Karin. She looked about as nervous as me.

"You ok?" I asked kindly.

Karin looked at me for a moment. "I'm fine it's just…I'm a sensor I'm not cut out for _this_," she said almost with shame in her voice.

I gave her a look of sympathy, I had been their before I met Tsunadea. "Yeah, but your skills are the most important. So what if you can't throw a punch you're the reason we have made it this far, "I Said reassuringly.

Karin looked at me with happiness in he eyes. "Thank you," she whispered.

Sasuke also came to sit a few feet from us, but as soon as he sat Karin's eyes flashed.

"They know we are here! Move!" she yelled.

We all jumped up and began running keeping close together.

"Damn that Zetsu!" Juugo yelled. " We shouldn't have trusted him!" Juggo ranted further.

"Scatter! Suigetsu and Juggo you go that way, Karin you stay with me and Sakura!" Sasuke yelled as we ran down a hallway.

I turned around as I ran to see that Juugo and Suigetsu had gone the opposite way.

"S-Sasuke you sent them to-," Karin started to say.

Sasuke glared icily at her, "Let it go!" he said coldy.

I flinched, what did Sasuke do? Where did he send them…..to the middle of everything?

"Where's Danzo?" Sasuke asked s we ran.

Karin stopped, and we followed suit. She closed her eyes for a moment with he reybrows raised.

"He took off," she replied out of breathe.

Sasuke punched the wall, "Damnit!"

"I-I am going to conceal my chakra samurai are coming you and Sakura cnsa handle them!" she explained and ra to hide behind a broken piece of the wall.

"I'm pissed right now so I won't go easy on them," Sasuke said with a ewarning tone to his voice.

Sakura nodded, she knew he was out for blood.

The samurai appeared on both ends.

"I'll gte these, you get those!" Sasuke stated.

I nooded and jumped out into the group of samurai. With swift kicks I easily broke their bones and snapped hteir knecks. I was able to easily put them down even with their heavy armor. I toom on the entire group at a time, kicking and ounching them away with swift movements. When I finished I looked to see Sasuke had done it a lot messier than me.

Blood was everywhere, even some on his face. I looked at him with worry. He didn't notice a samurai rise up behind him.

"Sasuke-kun!" I yelled. I easily ran my way over to him and kicked the samurai back into the wall hearing a sickening snap of the backbone.

Sasuke looked at me with an unreadable expression. "Thanks,"

"Uciha, Sasuke and Haruno,Sakura," A familiar voice interrupted us from our intense stare.

I turned to see Gaara, he was standing their just looking at us with curiosity.

"Naruto, told me everything that happened, about your minds as well. But I heard no command telling you to fight alongside him Sakura," Gaara stated.

I looked down, it was true I helped him. But how could I not?

"She is none of your concern," Sasuke spat.

Gaara raised a brow, "A kidnapped friend of a friend is very well my concern, " Gaara stated bluntly.

"Why are you here? If you want to fight I can easily take you," Sasuke said with confidence.

"No, no fighting I'm here to talk to Sakura and to show you the way out," Gaara replied. He didn't seem to be lying. His eyes were honest.

Sasuke just kept staring at Gaara, the hate nevrer leaving his eyes.

"You still have time Sasuke, look away to the darkness," Gaara said seriously.

Sasuke smirked, "I have long since closed my eyes, my only goal resides in the darkness," he said in a menacing tone.

I looked at Gaara who met my eyes.

"Take this hallway straight down and there is an exit all of the samurai have been breached to where the other two teamtes are, so go while they are ditracted," Gaara explained.

"Karin!" Sasuke called wlaking over to the wall she was hiding behind.

"Sakura…" Gaara whispered my name.

"H-Hai?" I looked into his eyes, they showed kindess.

"Your secret is safe with me, you can change him you know. You're the only one at this point in time who can make him see the light," Gaara said softly.

"Why are you helping us?" I asked confused.

Gaara turned grim, "I know the pain of love, you still have a chance, " and with that Gaar turned away.

I raised my brow and ran up to Sasuke and Karin.

"We are leaving," Sasuke said angrily.

"But what about-" I started to say.

"Now!" Sqasuke yelled darkly. He was a lot menacing than he was before. What wa shappening to him, something was wrong.

Very wrong, and I dread to find out what it is.

I felt horrible leaving Suigetsu and Juugo behind, I knew Karin did to she was glum the entire way.

"Where are we going?" Karin asked. She seemed a lot different then before. She seemed scared.

"After Danzo, he isn't getting away!" Sasuke yelled fiercly.

"Now,now Sasuke the time isn't right," A voice interrupted.

I looked up to see Madara sitting on a tree above us.

"What now!" Sasuke demanded with hatred in his voice.

"Sasuke-kun…..calm down," I barely whispered but I knew he heard me.

"I'm sorry I have to do this, but if it's the only thing to keep you calm. You aren't ready you need your wounds healed," and with that Sakura suddenly felt slurry. Like she was spinning.

What was happening? Where was I going? I felt light and carefree.

A hard thud changed that though. She looked up to find herself in a very strange place surrounded by darkness. She saw Sasuke laying asleep on he rright and Karin was wide awake on her left staring around like me.

"Another dimension!" Karin alsmosy yelled.

I sighed, "This is going to be good,"

**Chapter 11 as promised, thank you for all the reviews! I will post Chapter 12 when I get a total of 100 REVIEWS, thank you now review. : )**


End file.
